Lo más profundo está en el interior
by ShadowBull44
Summary: Mientras Lincoln estaba en un evento firmando su nueva novela, una misteriosa mujer le manda mensajes donde le dice que quiere verlo y que lo ama pero qué pasaría que esa mujer se tratara de una de sus hermanas y cruza todos los límites hasta tal punto que es capaz de matar
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada varias cosas, en primer lugar este es otro nuevo fanfic que sinceramente esta historia sustituirá a mi otro fanfic "Secretos Peligrosos" donde seguramente lo acabe terminando pero eso sí no lo actualizaré en bastante tiempo debido a la falta de ideas para acabar la historia. En segundo lugar mi otro fanfic "Noche de misteriosas sombras" el segundo capítulo no tardará mucho en llegar así que tener paciencia y en último lugar esta historia esta basada en el fanfic "At The End Of Her Thoughts" de Big Diesel ya que hasta el momento está siendo una de mis historias favoritas de TLH, solamente lo aviso para que nadie sospeche que le estoy copiando. Sin más avisos disfruten de la historia.**

**Lo más profundo está en el interior**

**Capítulo 1**

Sus ojos empiezan a abrirse poco a poco viendo todo su entorno borroso y luminoso mirando hacia la puerta para empezar a esclarecer su sensible vista y saber donde estaba. Lincoln Loud estaba en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, había publicado su primer libro con tan solo 16 años siendo uno de las populares más populoares del momento que en aquel día tenía un evento donde le firmaba el libro y sus fans lo conocerían aquel día.

Se levanta de su cama y va hacía el cuarto de baño donde se da una ducha quitándose el sudor y los ligeros dolores de su cuerpo para sentirse como nuevo en su gran día donde nada podía fallar bajo ninguna circustancia, mientras se vestía recordaba todo el proceso que había hecho para escribir esa novela, tantas horas de trabajo y esfuerzo surgieron sus frutos y él estaba feliz de lo que había conseguido sin embargo algo le hacía estar alerta en todo momento, había una cosa en su familia que le horrorizaba pero no quería pensar en eso ya que solo quería pensar en el momento feliz que iba a vivir.

Cuando bajó las escaleras notó un ligero olor a gas que no sabía de donde provenía así que no le dió importancia pero lo que si le extrañó fuera que nadie de su familia estaba en la casa y pensó que a lo mejor ya estarías en el evento ya que ya eran las 1:00 p.m de la tarde y el evento sería a las 2:40 p.m.

Salió de la casa donde pidió un taxi para ir al evento, diez minutos después llegó el taxista que le esperaba en la entrada de su casa a lo que Lincoln rápidamente entró sin contemplaciones.

"Hola a dónde quiere que le lleve señor"  
"Lléveme a la Main Street por favor"  
"De acuerdo son 4 Dólares"  
Lincoln se los dió y empezaron el trayecto de camino a el evento con sus fans, poco después faltando un poco para llegar su móvil empieza a vibrar, lo saca del bolsillo y se da de cuenta de que ha recibido un mensaje de texto con lo que empezó a leerlo.

**Nuevo mensaje: Mrs X**

Hola Linky hace tiempo que no hablábamos, no paré de pensar en ti durante todo este tiempo y si te soy sincera te echaba de menos aunque francamente tú no me hayas contestado a la gran mayoría de mis mensajes pero tranquilo sé que nuestros corazones se unirán porque tú y yo aunque no lo creas estamos hechos para el uno y para el otro. Simplemente quería felicitarte por haber sacado esta fantástica novela y que tuvieras tanto éxito y por fín nos conoceremos en persona no te preocupes y verás la pasión que siento por ti.

**¿Desea eliminarlo? Presione eliminar para confirmar**

**Eliminado.**

Lincoln llevaba recibiendo mensajes de esa misteriosa mujer durante tres meses donde no se lo había contado a absolutamente nadie ni a sus padres ni a sus hermanas ni tampoco a sus amigos todo eso era un secreto que Lincoln estaba ocultando porque a veces tenía miedo de sus mensajes misteriosos supuestamente de amor pero el no quería hacerles caso para no meterse en marrones que no le convenían.

Tres minutos después llegaron al evento que era en una convención por el dá mundial de la literatura a lo que la editorial que publicó su libro aprovechó esta oportunidad para promocionar aquella pedazo de obra llena de misterio y horror. Se bajó del taxi donde nada más llegar contempló el amplio edificio en el que iba a estar, al entrar el presidente de la editorial le dió un amistoso saludo.

"Hombre cómo está mi joven escritor para el día de hoy, gracias a ti tu y yó hemos ganado y más que ganaremos hoy ya verás"  
"Muchas gracias no sabe cuánto le estaré agradecido por aceptar mi obra"  
"No hay de que, en esta época se necesitan más jovenes escritores cómo tú llenos de pasión y literatura por las venas y siempre entreteniendo al lector"

"No sabe lo que me alegran esas palabras sinceramente es un placer trabajar para esta editorial"  
"Jajajajaja repito no hay de qué muchacho ahora en un momento empieza tu show de firma de libros a tus fans"

"Allá vamos"

Poco rato después empezó a firmas su libro a sus fans que no eran pocos precisamente y aparte de firmar el respectivo libro también se hizo fotos con algunos de ellos sin contar que también firmó otro tipo de cosas como camisetas, bolsos y hasta la mano le pidieron la mano, él sentía que en vez de ser un escritor parecía un futbolista de élite mundial.

Estuvo así un total de dos horas hasta que por fín consiguió acabar su trabajo cuando nada más acabar el presidente de la editorial le llamó para que viniera.

"Muchacho no sé por qué pero me parece raro que ninguno de tu familia haya venido a verte triunfar sabes"  
"Es verdad me parece muy raro a lo mejor les pasó algo"

Lincoln empezó a recibir otra vez vibraciones constantes desde su bolsillo que eran más mensajes de texto. Los empezó a mirar y casi todos eran mensajes en Instagram de sus fans pero uno de ellos era en Whatsaap a lo que Lincoln se empezó a asustar nuevamente.

"¿Qué pasa muchacho te pasa algo?"

"Me disculpas un momento tengo que irme afuera"  
"Claro sin problema

"Gracias"

Lincoln salió por la puerta trasera dirigiéndose a un callejon bastante grande donde ahí podía mirar sus mensajes con un poco más de privacidad.

**3 Nuevos Mensajes: Mrs X**

**Primer mensaje**

Linky llevo tantos días esperando este día en mi corazón no te imaginas cuanto estoy llegando al lugar tranquilo no tardo.

**Segundo Mensaje**

Linky ya estoy aquí te estoy esperando por favor no me hagas que yo vaya a por ti no sería bueno para los dos

**Tercer mensaje**

Me estoy enfadando Linky te estoy buscando y creéme estoy mucho más cerca de lo que tú crees y tarde o temprano te encontraré Linky nuestro amor es infinito. Aunque te dije que no nos conocíamos en el fondo sabes perfectamente quién soy y que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir tu amor aunque tú no me parabas de decir que era un amor inapropiado y sabes sólo te pido una cosa, no me hagas que yo te encuentre a la fuerza no sería apropiado para ti. Pero como sigues sin aparecer no me dejas otra opción Linky lo siento.

**¿Desea eliminarlos? Presione Eliminar para confirmar**

**Mensajes eliminados.**

Lincoln sintió como de repente un guante negro le atrapó con mucha violencia dejándole sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar aunque él se estaba resistiendo a su ataque pero desafortunadamente sin éxito alguno. Antes de quedarse inconsciente, reconoció a su agresora e intentó pedir ayuda pero ella rápidamente le tapó la boca para evitar que Lincoln la pusiese en peligro.

"Linky por favor no grites no tienes por qué hacerlo, aunque no lo creas esto lo hago por tu propio bien y a partir de ahora serás mía y solamente mía Linky"

Lincoln se quedó inconsciente a lo que ella se lo llevó a su auto y se fueron buscando a un nuevo horizonte lleno de terror y agonía, pero eso no era lo peor.

**Casa de los Louds 4:00 p.m Viernes 16 de Julio.**

"¿Cuántos cuerpos?"  
"Hay un total de 11 cuerpos, por lo visto fallecieron los padres y nueve de sus hijas"  
"Conociendo a esa familia juraría que falta el hijo y una de sus hijas"  
"Exacto faltan Lincoln Loud y una de sus hermanas pero no sé sabe quién de ellas es porque aún no se reconocieron exactamente a todas de ellas eso sí a los padres si se les reconoció."

"El asesino se empeñó mucho en esto lo que quiere decir que esto lo planeó durante mucho tiempo y sabía lo que hacía"

"Los cuerpos fueron apuñalados en múltiples ocasiones y posteriormente quemados pero la pregunta es, cómo es que nadie se dió de cuenta de aquello"  
"Habrá que investigar eso tenlo claro"  
"¿Tú crees que este es un caso aislado o es un asesino en serie?"  
"No se sabe por el momento hay que tener paciencia"  
"Tienes razón pero estoy muy enfadado porque quiero saber quién fue el hijo de puta que cometió esta atrocidad"  
"Toda la Policía del estado se va a encargar de que ese psicóipata acabe entre rejas"  
"Habrá que hacer dentro de poco los primeros interrogatorios"  
"Hay que saber si las personas más cercanas a esa familia sabía algo"

"No te preocupes se sabrá la verdad tarde o temprano este asesino no se saldrá con la suya"

**Continuará**


	2. Fuente de información

**Lo más profundo está en el interior**

**Capítulo 2**

Los cuerpos fueron llevados de inmediato a la morgue para luego hacerles sus respectivas autopsias mejor detalladas para comenzar con la investigación de este horrendo crimen hacía una familia loca y traviesa pero inocente, ¿o no?. Se realizaron las autopsias según el tiempo previsto y varias horas de que los cuerpos llegasen a la morgue ya tenían los resultados correspondientes.

"Agentes ya tengo los resultados que me pidieron"  
"¿Y bien?"

"Aún me faltan por identificar dos cuerpos pero ya indentifiqué a la mayoría, se tratan de Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, Luan Loud, Lana Loud, Lily Loud y de una tal Ronnie Anne Santiago y los padres naturalmente"  
"¿Quién es esa tal Ronnie Anne Santiago?"  
"Por lo visto es la hermana de Bobby Santiago que viven cerca del lugar del crímen"  
"Bien, hay que interrogarlo de inmediato. Vosotros traer a Bobby ahora mismo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas"  
"A sus ordenes jefe"

**Media hora más tarde**

Bobby ya estaba en la comisaría de policía, exposado sin posibilidad de escapar de esos policías, él francamente no entendía el por qué estaba detenido si no había hecho nada malo en ningún momento y lo único que quería era salir de allí y seguir con su vida. Fue llevado a la sala de interrogatorios donde ya estaba el detective Hamilton esperándole sentado en una silla con todo preparado para realizarle las preguntas. La sala de interrogatorios no era especialmente grande ni mucho menos, era completamente blanca sin nada de otro color tan solo una mesa y dos silla de color negra como lo único que había de otro color.

"Buenas tardes señor Santiago"

"¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí?"  
"Sólo queremos hacerte unas preguntas nada más"

"Se lo juro que yo no he hecho nada malo yo solo quiero que mi hermana vuelva a casa ayer no volvió a casa"  
"De eso queríamos hablarle"  
"¿Por qué que le ha pasado?"

"Verá su hermana estuvo en la casa Loud en el día de ayer y bueno lamentablemente murió asesinada y calcinada en el posterior incendio"  
Acto seguido Bobby comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente sin decir ni una sola palabra por la pérdida de su hermana de su hermana menor y la persona que más quería en el mundo sin contar su novia Lori.

"Oiga sé que esto es dificil de asimilar pero créame vamos a atrapar a su asesino se lo prometo"

Él seguía llorando y llorando sin cesar tapándose la cara con sus manos para que no vieran cómo se sentía hasta que por fín volvió a pronunciar palabras.

"No puede ser que esto esté pasando es que no puede ser real tiene que ser un sueño"

"Se lo repito sé que esto es dificil pero el que lo haya hecho pagará lo que ha hecho"

"De acuerdo"  
"Y dime en el entorno de la familia Loud porque tu estabas mucho con ellos, notaste algo extraño que te hiciera sospechar de algo o alguien"  
"Para empezar Lori Loud era mi novia"

"Eso no es nada raro aunque sí sorprende que tu novia fuera de esa familia"  
"De Lori tampoco sé nada y supongo que también habrá muerto"  
"Mire sobre Lori podemos decirle que aún no sabemos si está muerta o no"  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que aún faltan dos cuerpos por indentificar y ella aún no está indentificada así que puede mantener las esperanzas sobre su novia"

"Si le soy sincero yo y Lori cortamos hace poco o mejor dicho ella me dejó a mi"

"No es por meterme en sus asuntos personales pero cuál fue el motivo"  
"Ni idea ella no me explicó el motivo"  
"Que raro"

"Pues si no le voy a engañar agente"

Bobby empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, francamente quería salir de aquel lugar y no contar los secretos que estaba ocultando porque si los contaba acabaría muerto.

"¿Que le pasa señor santiago por qué estás tan nervioso?"

"No es nada simplemente estoy mal por esta situación"  
El detective Hamilton sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo con lo que intentó mantener la calma y empezar a tranquilizarlo porque ya sabía que el ocultaba algo muy profundo y oscuro y solo quería protegerlo del peligro que tal vez le estaba acechando muy cerca suya. Cogió su taza de café y le dió un pequeño sorbo y puso una cara seria pero tranquilizadora a la vez para intentar que Bobby soltase todo lo que tenía dentro para poder liberarse.

"Relájese señor Santiago no está bajo detención simplemente quiero que me cuente la verdad y nada más que la verdad"

"Ya le conté toda la verdad agente"  
"Eso no es verdad señor Santiago y lo sabes solo estoy aquí para ayudarte además creo que sabes quién fue lo noto en tu mirada así que por favor deje de incubrir a un asesino y cuente la verdad"

Alzó su mirada hacia abajo sabiendo que si no lo contaba podía acabar incluso detenido y durmiendo en una celda no demasiado acogedora y eso Bobby no lo quería pero a la vez si contaba la verdad podría acabar muerto, al final decidió echarle coraje y contar lo que sabía.

"Agente antes de decir lo que sé que ya le anticipo que no es mucho, podría asegurarme de que nadie sepa salvo tú, yo y tus compañeros"  
"Se lo juro señor Santiago tiene mi palabra"

"En la casa de los Loud yo notaba algo muy extraño, y era que cuatro de las hermanas se estaban comportando de manera muy rara con Lincoln, uno de mis mejores amigos y el único hermano de la familia aparte de ser el escritor de ese libro"

"Si ya sé quién es por favor siga que por cierto él estaba en un evento si no recuerdo mal, bueno en fin da igual siga"  
"Bueno pues concretamente Lori, Leni, Luna y Lucy Loud se comportaban de una manera muy rara con el"  
"¿A qué le llamas tú comportarse de una manera rara?"  
"Pues eran muy posesivas con Lincoln, no se separaban de el en ningun momento, le impedían que se fuera con sus amigos incluido yo a veces, llegó hasta tal punto el asunto que hubo varias veces que no le dejaban ni tan siquiera ir a clase y a mi hermana no sé el motivo, le miraban con cara de odio y que se sentía incómoda en esa casa, esto último me lo contó ella a mi y estuve varios días muy pensativo y creo que ellas cuatro tuvieron algo que ver con todo esto que ha pasado y con la muerte de mi hermana"

"Esa es una información muy relevante para el caso y no era tan dificil contarlo y te aseguro que esto es un secreto entre tú y los agentes incluido yo, ¿alguna información más?"

"Si, verá la última que hablé con Lincoln que fue hace dos semanas me dijo algo sorprendente, me dijo que llevaba meses recibiendo los mensajes de una chica que conocía todo sobre el hasta sus detalles más íntimos"  
"Te dijo quién era"  
"No la verdad es que no ni a mi ni a mi hermana no nos contó nunca quién era porque creo que ni él lo sabía"

"Está bien ya nos lo has puesto un poco más fácil"

"Sólo espero que esto no me cueste caro"  
"Tranquilo todo saldrá bien"  
"Gracias"

Justo en ese momento aparecen otros dos detectives mirando al detective Hamilton con cara bastante seria con una información horrible.

"¿Qué paso?"  
"Jefe hemos recibido una llamada diciendo que Lincoln Loud estaba en el evento por el Día Mundial de la Literatura y que de repente no se sabe donde está"  
"¿Bromeas?"

"Por desgracia no es una broma"  
"Vamos para allá, tú señor Santiago puede irse"  
"De acuerdo joder espero que Lincoln esté bien"

"Lo estará o eso espero"

Los detectives se marcharon rápidamente al lugar del evento donde todo el mundo estaba preocupado sobretodo el jefe de la editorial que le había dado la fama y sus fans que lo habían seguido desde todos los rincones de Estados Unidos para que él les firmase el libro.

**Residencia de Frank Graves**

Estaba esperando a algo que le hacía mucha ilusión para subirlo a Youtube y que sus múltiples seguidores viesen lo que le iban a dar, y era nada más y nada menos que una caja de la Deep Web, llevaba meses esperando esa caja que le había costado un total de 1000 dólares a lo que el pensaba que al ser tan cara debería incluir como mínimo oro y armas muy valiosas pero se encontraría algo muy perturbador.

"Veamos que incluye esto tengo ganas de verlo y ya puede merecer la pena"

Seguía grabando con su cámara GoPro para después subir el vídeo a su canal de Youtube pero fue nada más abrir la caja cuando ya empezó a sentirse incómodo, lo primero que encontró fue un diario satánico que se dió de cuenta que era satánico cuando empezó a leerlo con calma durante unos segundos antes de seguir con el video y con la apertura. Lo segundo que encontró fue una máscara de un conejo como el de una película de terror y encima tenía unas manchas rojas muy pequeñas en la propia intuyendo que a lo mejor podía ser sangre, después encontró cosas menos insignificantes como una Ouija que a él no le interesaba ni lo más mínimo, varias pelucas y varias fotografías de asesinos pero el que le envió se guardaba lo peor para el final. En el fondo de la caja había tres cosas, un libro bastante grande sobre la peor secta de Estados Unidos "La Iglesia del Templo del Pueblo" que cuenta su historia desde su fundador hasta la matanza de Guyana murieron 919 personas entre ellos 300 niños. Después un arma Colt 1911 45 ACP que sería el equivalente a un AK-47 pero en pistola, Frank ya había dejado de grabar cuando se encontró aquellas dos cosas pero lo peor de lo peor estaba en lo más profundo de la caja donde sacó unos papeles de periódico que estaban molestando y se encontró un pen drive y una nota.

A Frank no le parecía ser gran cosa pero se equivocaba y mucho se equivocaba, empezó por la nota y al empezar a leerla o mejor dicho al intentar leerla descubrió que estaba en un idioma que no tenía ni idea de cuál era y ponía esta información.

**Nota:**

무지, 그들은 웃을 것 외에는 아무것도 알지 못합니다. 그들은 울어야하는 것이 무엇인지 모른다. 나는 그것의 존재가 부끄럽다. 목이 말라 나는 더 이상 내 존재에서 이러한 ensia를 견딜 수 없습니다. 나는 모든 사람을 동등하게 정죄 할 것이다. 나는 마침내 세상을 자유롭게 할 것이다 나를 이해하지 못하는 당신의. 그들은 내가 매일 사는 것을 살 것이고 그들은 내 마음과 뇌가 무엇을 느끼는지 알게 될 것입니다. 축복받은 악기, 너무 예리하고 예리합니다. 모두가 항복합니다 몸은 방패가 아닙니다. 천천히 부드럽게 들어가고 가르침으로. 그들은 우리와 함께 즐길 것입니다. 달콤한 학살

**Traducción al español**

**Ignorantes,**

**no saben más que reir,**

**no saben lo que es llorar;**

**me averguenzo de su existir.**

**Tengo sed.**

**No aguanto más estas ensias en mi ser.**

**A todos por igual condenaré.**

**Libraré al fin el mundo**

**de ustedes que no me comprenden.**

**Vivirán lo que yo vivo cada día, **

**sabrán lo que mi corazón y cerebro sienten.**

**Bendito instrumento,**

**tan punzante y filudo.**

**Todos se rendirán,**

**ningún cuerpo es escudo.**

**Entrarás lenta y suavemente en ellos,**

**como una enseñanza.**

**Disfrutarán con nosotros,**

**una dulce matanza.**

Obviamente el no tenía ni idea de como traducirlo así que decidió dejar eso para más tarde y pasó a centrarse en el pen drive. Encendió su portatil y lo puso en el conector USB de su portatil y en el pen drive solamente había un audio de unos pocos seguundos donde escucharía algo horrible así que puso el audio en marcha.

**Audio**

"POR FAVOR SUÉLTAME NO DIRÉ NADA A LA POLICÍA LO JURO"  
"Cállate y deja de gritar maldita hija de perra tú ya no estarás más con mi Linky a la única hermana que le pertenece es a mi y sabes qué nuestros padres y las otras hermanas ya están muertas, tan solo faltáis vosotras tres y mi Linky será solamente mía"  
"Eso jamás ocurrirá psicópata"  
"Ah no y que vas a hacerme perra del averno"  
"Cuando me libere te voy a matar yo y mis hermanas"  
"Lo mismo decimos nosotras"  
"Ah si pues ya verás como ya cae una de las heroínas"  
La asesina dispara a una de sus hermanas y muere de manera instantánea.

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

Se oye en la grabacióncomo la asesina le da una bofetada

"Cállate perra si sigues así despertarás a mi futuro novio así que si no te callas tú serás la siguiente en caer"  
"Tranquila ya verás como él te va a vencer"  
"Jejejejejeje sabes qué Lori tú eres la mayor culpàble de que esto esté sucediendo, tú has provocado que mi envidia no aguante más, bueno tú y Ronnie Anne, y por último tú eres la verdadera asesina de la familia Loud, tú has provocado que yo llegase a esto"  
"Ojalá te mueras"  
"Jajajajajaja eso nunca sucederá"


	3. En busca de nuevas pistas

**Lo más profundo está en el interior**

**Capítulo 3**

Los agentes se dirigieron rápidamente a aquel fatídico evento para saber más información sobre Lincoln Loud, uno de los escritores del momento. Cuando llegaron vieron que había mucha gente bastante nerviosa por lo que había pasado ya que practicamente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Los agentes empezaron a preguntar a diferentes personas para ver si sabían algo pero no pudieron obtener ninguna información al menos de los fans, porque luego fueron a preguntarle a personas más importantes como al director de la editorial.

"Buenas señor venimos porque alguien denunció la desaparición de Lincoln Loud"  
"Exacto les llamé yo agentes verán yo soy James Moss el director de la editorial Mooncat, Lincoln Loud era mi escritor estrella"  
"Bien cuéntenos como fue señor Moss"  
"Pues verán Lincoln estaba firmando libros para sus fans y al acabar me dijo que necesitaba urgentemente mirar su celular un momento a lo que yo le dejé y después de eso no volvió en ningun momento. Y cuando fui al callejón para ver si estaba, descubrí su celular roto en mil pedazos y hasta salía humo de él y creo que le han hecho algo"  
"De hecho hoy encontraron a gran parte de su familia muerta y enterrada eso si faltan algunas de sus hermanas"  
"Ahora entiendo porque nadie de su familia vino a verle hoy lamento esas pérdidas, además hoy no sé por qué notaba a Lincoln muy nervioso durante todo el día aunque lo ocultaba a sus fans e incluso a mi pero se le notaba que no era verdad"  
"Creo que él también pudo ser una víctima de todo esto pero la pregunta es quién pudo ser que por supuesto lo averiguaremos eso téngalo claro"

"Yo lo único que quiero es que atrapen a ese hijo de puta"  
"No tenga ni la menor duda"  
Siguieron inspeccionando el lugar pero no encontraron ninguna prueba aparte de lo que James les había dicho, podían utilizar su celular como prueba pero estaba destrozado incluido su tarjeta por lo que iba a ser absolutamente imposible sacar alguna prueba de ahí. Decidieron irse de allí y se fueron de nuevo al auto otra vez directos a la comisaría.

**Este audio pertenece a una llamada al 911 en el norte de la ciudad de Michigan 3 semanas de que todo esto comenzara.**

"_911 ¿cuál es su emergencia?"_

"_Hola verán hay alguien encapuchado en el jardín de mi casa y tengo miedo por favor que venga la Policía necesito ayuda"  
"Tranquila ya vienen para aquí y dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?"_

"_Oh mierda se acerca más hacía mi"  
"Respira hondo ahora escóndete en algún lugar donde no te vea"  
"Ya voy"  
Se escondió debajo de su cama e hizo caso de lo que le dijo el operador._

"_Bien ya me escondí"  
"Viene hacía aquí?"  
"Oh mierda acabo de oír una puerta abrirse"  
"Tú habla bajito como hasta ahora lo estás haciendo muy bien y dime cuál es tu nombre"  
"Me llamo Carol, Carol Pingrey"  
"Muy bien Carol dime el sujeto sigue avanzando"  
"Joder si está subiendo las escáleras estoy temblando"  
"Mantenga la calma la policía llega enseguida"  
"SI"  
"Oh mierda está en la habitación"  
"Bueno ahora estea en silencio así no te oyerá"  
Carol intentó calmarse y esperar que el sujeto se fuera pero nada más lejos de la realidad el sujeto se agachó y a la vez quitándose la capucha cuandio vió a Carol con el celular en la mano. El sujeto empezó a sonreir y Carol casi a llorar._

"_Te encontré, te encontré, te encontré. Nunca volverás a estar con mi Linky porque el solamente será mía y SOLAMENTE MÍA PERRA DE MIERDA"  
"NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN LO JURO POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME NO FUE A PROPÓSITOMI INTENCIÓN ERA SER AMIGO DE EL PERO LAS COSAS SE TORCIERON A OTRO LADO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS NADA"  
"Demasiado tarde perra"  
"NO POR FAVOR NO NO NOOOOOO NO QUIERO MORIR"  
"Carol que pasó dime algo"  
La asesina cogió el celular de Carol y le contestó al teleoperador literalmente casi con una voz demoníaca._

"_Jajajajajaja tú y lo que oigan esta llamada morirán en breve porque el infierno te tocará la espalda"  
Ella colgó y el teleoperador murió poco después del terror que tenía al darle paro cardíaco._

**Fin de Audio**

Frank Graves seguía en shock sin poder ser capaz de describir lo que vió y escuchó, practicamente se pasó noches en vela por las contantes pesadillas que tenía y es que en el fondo sabía quién le había mandado esto pero no se acordaba de su nombre. Su cabeza le daba vueltas como si su estrés estuviera a punto de estallar.

"Si realmente fuiste tú quién me lo mandó mi pregunta es: Por qué has hecho esto con el aprecio que te tenía ya que éramos amigos con tu fantástica personalidad que muy pocos sabían apreciar, y ahora que te has convertido en una criminal sinceramente ya no te reconozco que no sé por qué y necesito recordarte porque como es más que predecible se me olvidó tu nombre Mi pregunta es por qué has hecho esto"  
Tenía miedo de decírselo a la Policía por meter en problemas a su amiga pero a la vez necesitaba hacerlo por el bien de la sociedad. Él no podía soportarlo y quería que esta pesadilla parase pero no se le ocurría la manera de que esto parase de alguna manera.

**Continuará**


	4. Las llamadas de la Asesina

**Capítulo 4: Llamadas de la asesina**

Las dos víctimas que aún quedaban por identificar ya fueron indentificadas como Rusty Spokes y Clyde Mcbride, pocos minutos después de que llegaran de la comisaría el forense les informó sobre las víctimas algo que dejó atónitos a los agentes.

"Información sobre las víctimas"  
"Aparte de que murieron calcinadas y enterradas las dos tenían 11 años y por lo visto según me contaron son amigos de Lincoln Loud el hermano de la familia"  
"Sobre Lincoln Loud hay que decir que seguramente lo secuestraron encontramos su celular completamente destruído tanto que es imposible sacar ninguna prueba de ahí"  
"Hay que revisar las cámaras del lugar cuánto antes haber si podemos sacar algo de información de ahí"  
"Tienes razón hay que hacerlo"  
"¿Algún sospechoso?"  
"De momento no aunque una cosa voy a decir y es dónde estan las otras hermanas"  
"¿Te refieres a Lori, Leni, Luna y Lucy?"  
"Efectivamente sinceramente yo sospecho de alguna de ellas porque no se sabe nada de sus paradelos"

"Va a ser dificil encontrarlos incluyendo a Lincoln"  
"Puede que lo sea pero tarde o temprano los encontraremos espero, vivos"  
"Bueno empecemos vosotros agentes Deegan y McDowell vayan al evento a ver todas las grabaciones de las cámaras a lo mejor encontramos realmente qué le pasó a Lincoln"  
"Sí Jefe"

Rápidamente los agentes se fueron de allí de camino al evento para pedir las grabaciones a la hora exacta de cuando desapareció Lincoln. Unos minutos más tarde en la comisaría el teléfono fijo empezó a sonar para sorpresa de algunos que estaban allí. El detective Hamilton lo cogió nada más sonar y se llevaría una sorpresa digamos un poco curiosa.

"Hola Comisaría de Policía de Royal Woods en que puedo ayudarle"  
"Los héroes haciendo mal su trabajo nada sorpresivo"  
"¿Quién eres?"  
"Soy alguien que hace desaparecer personas y hacer mis exclavas en el más allá"

"¿Qué has querido decir con eso acaso eres tú la asesina de la familia Loud?"  
"No tocareis a mi Linky el sólo será mio"  
"No te saldrás con la tuya sabes"  
"Tengo mucha sed y necesito desquitarme"  
"Llegará el día en el te cojamos y recibirás la pena de muerte"  
"Ohhh que miedo no sabes lo tensa que estoy porque vengáis y por cierto el detective Jason Pingrey debería preocuparse mucho porque alguien muy cercano corre peligro.  
"¿Cómo le conoces?"

"Su hija corre peligro y yo voy a liberarla de ese problema en instantes"  
"HIJA DE PUTA QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A SU HIJA"

"Jejejejejejejeje"  
La llamada se cuelga dejando al Detective Hamilton sin ningún tipo de reacción.

**Una hora después**

**La comisaría de Policía de Mighigan recibe una llamada telefónica**

"Hola comisaría de Mighigan en que puedo ayudarle"  
"Ayudadme por favor"  
"¿Qué le ha pasado?"  
"Estoy secuestrada tengo miedo"  
"¿Cómo te llamas?"  
"Carol Pingrey señor"  
"Muy bien señora dime puede decirnos donde está"  
"No lo se estoy encerrada en el maletero de un auto conseguí recuperar mi celular no sé como"  
"¿Quién te secuestró?"  
"Oh mierda ha parado el auto la estoy viendo bajarse y se dirige al maletero"  
"Puedes decir que aspectó tieneesa persona o decirnos cómo se llama"  
"OH MIERDA HA ABIERTO EL..."  
El Policía oye otra voz también femenina estaba al lado de ella y él se estremeció.

"CÓMO MIERDA AÚN SIGUES VIVA"  
"NO POR FAVOR HARÉ LO QUE SEA POR FAVOR"  
"CÁLLATE"  
Se oyen bastantes sonidos violentos provenientes de ellas dos

"MUERE JODIDA PERRA JAMÁS VOLVERÁS A ESTAR CON MI LINKY TÚ Y LA OTRA PUTA SOIS LAS CULPABLES DE QUE ESTO HAYA OCURRIDO AHORA DISFRUTA DE TU ENTRADA AL INFIERNO DONDE DIOS TE CASTIGARÁ ETERNAMENTE" 

**Fin de llamada**

**Okinawa, Japón**

Hiroshi Yamada tenía 10 años en aquel día, tenía una vida bastante buena siendo uno de los mejores estudiantes de su escuela y siendo un gran deportista en casi todas las disciplinas. Era muy mimado por su familia, vivía con sus padres y antes con su hermano Keisuke pero él se había ido a la universidad por sus excelentes calificaciones académicas durante la secundaría lo que le dió la oportunidad de irse a la universidad que era su sueño desde que era pequeño. Keisuke estudiaría medicina durante unos años pero visitaría a la familia bastante a menudo cuando no tenía clase.

Hiroshi aquel día estaba en casa recién regresado de la escuela uando empezó a buscar su juego de ajedrez que lo tenía guardado en el armario de su habitación para poder jugar con su madre. No le costó mucho encontrarlo pero en el fondo de la caja vibraba algo.

Tenía curiosidad por saber que era y descubrió que era un smartphone bastante antiguo de la época del primer iPhone y resultó ser que alguién estaba llamando a ese número y Hiroshi decidió cojerlo.

"¿Diga?"  
Para su sorpresa una voz femenina le responde.

"Uy lo sientome he equivocado de número"  
Hiroshi se quedó atónito cuando ella le colgó la llamada.

"Joder y tiene que equivocarse ahora"  
Justo después de esp su madre viene con curiosidad por saber si su hijo encontró lo que buscaban.

"Hijo ya encontraste el juego de ajdrez"  
"Mamá a ver si guardamos mejor los móviles que anda que esconderlos en mi armario"  
Su madre se quedó confusa al ver el celular como si ya lo hubiera visto antes

"Hijo ese es el antiguo celular de tu hermano"  
"¿En serio?"  
"Si y lleva ahí varios años y por cierto por qué lo preguntas"  
"Porque ahora una chica llamó a este número diciendo que se había equivocado"  
"Que, eso es imposible ese móvil lleva sin batería años"  
Los dos acto seguido se quedaron pensativos durante unos segundos hasta que esas miradas de pensamiento se convertieron en unas miradas de terror muy asustados pensando en como es posible que sucediera eso.

"¡AH!  
Ellos rápidamente gritaron y dejaron caer el celular al suelo y dejar que el tiempo siguiera su curso.

**Continuará**


	5. Más Interrogatorios

**Capítulo 5**

"¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO A MI HIJA?"  
Jason Pingrey vino a la comisaría corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al enterarse de que su hija había desaparecido, él estaba en su día libre y había dejado que su hija se divirtiera sola sin preocupaciones que resultó ser un error muy grave.

"El asesino o mejor dicho la asesina nos llamó burlándose de nosotros y dijo de manera indirecta que tenía a tu hija, hay que rastrear esa llamada de inmediato"  
"YA DEBIERON HABERLO HECHO ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉ MUERTA POR FAVOR NECESITAMOS ENCONTRARLA"

Empezaron desesperadamente a rastrear esa maldita llamada pero no paraban de surgir malas noticias, el teléfono por el cuál llamaron al detective Hamilton era un móvil de prepago por lo cuál era absolutamente imposible saber de donde vino la llamada.

"JODEEER COMO COJA A LA QUIEN SEA HAYA HECHO ALGO A MI HIJA LO MATO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS"  
"Por favor relájate poniéndote así no va a volver a aparecer más rápido sabes"  
"Lo sé lo sé pero es que se trata de mi hija y hay seguramente en este caso una asesina suelta que no para de matar a personas inocentes y todos lo sabemos"  
"Ya pero no queda otra que seguir investigando e interrogando para si puede ser encontrar a tu hija con vida"  
"Ese es mi único deseo ahora mismo"  
Poco después llamaron los dos detectives que habían ido otra vez al evento a investigar si había alguna grabación en las cámaras de seguridad para descubrir alguna pista para indentificar a la asesina o algún cómplice.

"¿Hola quién llama?"  
"Jefe somos nosotros"  
"Ah es verdad y decidme alguna pista habéis encontrado"  
"Por desgracia ninguna jefe, pedimos las grabaciones pero el que haya secuestrado a Lincoln porque se nota que ha sido un secuestro es mucho más listo de lo que creíamos, se veía como Lincoln salía por la salida trasera es decir al callejón pero de repente la grabación se corta y vuelve la señal cuando Lincoln ya no está y con el celular tirado en el suelo. Es como si la grabación hubiera sido hackeada"  
"¿Te estás quedando conmigo?"  
"Ojalá pero no"

"Joder lo que me faltaba, aún así buen trabajo por aunque sea intentarlo"  
Ellos colgaron y se dirigían de nuevo a la comisaría dejando la situación peor que antes y así en varias ocasiones.

"Mierda este caso va a ser posiblemente el más duro de mi carrera"

Al detective Hamilton se le pasaban muchas teorías en la cabeza, ¿habrá sido alguna de sus hermanas, o todas de las que aún no se encontraron, una asesina los habrá matado a todos?

La única forma de que se le ocurriera algo era preguntándole al padre de Carol si su hija tenía problemas de algún tipo.

"¿Jason te importa que hablemos tú y yo a solas?"  
"Claro sin problema"  
Los dos fueron a una sala bastante apartada de las demás para que pudieran hablar con un poco más de privacidad absoluta.

"Mira Jason ¿sabías si tu hija tenía problemas con alguien?"  
"Tuvo problemas con Lori Loud por temas de belleza pero ahora se hicieron amigas"  
"Lori Loud es de las pocas que está desaparecida y no muerta tal vez pudo ser ella"  
"¿Por qué dices eso?"  
"Porque por lo que tú mismo me dijiste ahora y es que se llevaban mal, tal vez volvieran a llevarse mal por vete a saber que motivo y a lo mejor llegaron a las manos y Lori la mató"  
"Eso que dices tiene sentido pero a la vez no porque si fuera así no tendría sentido que Lori matase a toda su familia a sangre fría y secuestrar a su hermano por lo que tu teoría no cuadra del todo"  
"También tenemos a Leni, Luna y Lucy Loud como desaparecidas y dime Carol se llevaba con alguna de ellas"  
"Que yo sepa no, solamente conocía mi hija bien a Lincoln y Lori"

"¿Aparte de eso se llevaba mal con alguien?"  
"No, Carol era la chica más querida de su escuela, todos los chicos la querían"

"Ok ok venga quieres un café para relajarte"  
"No gracias no estoy de humor yo solo quiero encontrar a mi hija"  
"Te prometo que la encontraremos y volverá con tu familia sana y salva"  
Salieron de esa sala para luego encontrarse con varios compañeros de trabajo esperándole en la entrada de la comisaría.

"Jefe una persona quiere vernos, está fuera y trae una caja bastante grande"  
"Dile que pase"

El chico rápidamente entró con aquella caja bastante que sorprendió a los agentes de manera muy rotunda. Lo llevaron a la sala de interogatorios para ver el motivo de que el trajera aquella caja.

"¿Dime cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamo Frank Graves señor"

"¿Y dime Frank por qué traes esto?"

"Si le soy sincero esta caja la compré en la deep weeb y me arrepiento mucho por ello porque vinieron cosas horribles"  
"Para empezar no debería pedir usted esas cosas y mucho menos para subirlo a Youtube"  
"Un momento ¿cómo sabes eso?"  
"Porque te conozco y eres un influencer muy grande y porque aún que tenga mis años no quiere decir que no esté atento a cosas actuales"  
"Wow me sorprende que me conozca"  
"Eso es lo de menos chico ahora dime lo que hay dentro"  
"Míralo tú mismo"  
Empezó a mirar las cosas que incluía una a una y por cada cosa que veía, más perplejo se quedaba y no podía explicarlo casi con palabras.

"Haber si yo me entero, el mejor arma del planeta, una carta en japonés, coreano o chino o vete tú a saber en que idioma está, una ouija, un libro de la peor secta de Estados Unidos, una máscara de un conejo que la verdad parece de un asesino en serie y luego un diario que pone cosas satánicas a la vez de cómo hacer rituales satánicos y por último un pen drive. El que te haya enviado esto es un psicópata.

"El motivo por el vine aquí es por el pendrive"  
"¿Qué incluye?"  
"Un audio horrible y tiene que ver con el asesino o mejor dicho asesina que buscáis"  
"Tengo un portátil aquí en mi mesa anda dejámelo"  
El detective lo conectó al USB de su portatil donde vió que tan solo incluía ese audio, ese maldito audio.

"Me gustaría que todos los agentes lo oyesen"  
"Bueno está bien te haré caso"

No se arrepentiría de nada de haber aceptado lo que Frank le propuso porque todos los agentes empezaron a oír ese audio incluido el padre de Carol y francamente no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo porque esto les parecía peor que una película de terror. No se paraban de preguntar cómo una mujer que normalmente matan por dinero o por venganza, sería capaz de cometer unos crímenes tan atroces pero sólo les faltaba descubrir quién era la mujer del audio y a la vez quién le había mandado esa caja a Frank.

Los agentes se dirigieron hacía Frank con preocupación y con ganas de sonsacarle todo lo que sabía en su cabeza. Pero no iba a ser fácil porque Frank no quería tampoco poner a su mejor amiga en peligro y tenía la pinta de que si querían resolver este puzzle tan complejo y misterioso a lo mejor tendrían que cruzar el otro lado del charco. Literalmente.

**Continuará.**


	6. Una videollamda y intento de asesinato

**Capítulo 6: Una videollamada y un intento de asesinato**

"Mamá, ¿por qué hemos gritado?"  
"Hijo tenemos un problema"  
"¿Cuál?"

"Tu hermano corre peligro"  
"¿Cómo que mi hermano corre peligro que quieres decir?"  
"Bueno hijo tendré que contarte la verdad"

"¿Qué verdad?"  
"Te acuerdas cuando tu hermano hizo un viaje a Seoul de fín de curso hace unos meses ¿verdad?"  
"Sí claro no me gustó mucho la idea al principio pero luego la comprendí"  
"Bueno pues a él casi lo matan cuando estuvo allí"

"PERO QUÉ DICES MAMÁ Y QUIÉN LE HIZO ESO"  
"Tu hermano solamente recuerda que había sido una chica"  
"Y POR QUÉ NO ME CONTÁSTEIS NADA MAMÁ"  
"PARA PROTEGERTE HIJO SIMPLEMENTE POR ESO"

"¿Y esa chica es peligrosa?"  
"Mucho"

"¿Pero sabes quién fue en realidad?"

"Si"  
"¿Es alguna de mis compañeras de clase o de las compañeras de él?"  
"No hijo para nada, si no me equivoco vosotros teníais un amigo procedente de Estados Unidos"  
"Si exacto se llamaba Lincoln Loud pero ya hace tiempo que no hablamos. ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque una de sus hermanas está muy loca"  
"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo sé porque amenazaba de muerte a tu hermano constantemente. Un día mientras yo limpiaba la casa cuando en la habitación de tu hermano que aún tenía su celular antiguo, descubrí que un número desconocido le llamaba y por lo visto no era la primera vez que lo hacía así que cogí la llamada. Lo que me recibí fue la voz de una chica bastante joven la verdad, me dijo que él iba a morir y claro yo le dije que era vuestra madre y ella me dijo lo siguiente:  
"_Con que eres su madre eh, pues dile al imbécil de Keisuke de que como vuelva a hablar con mi Linky, morirá. Proximamente iré a Corea del Sur depende de lo que tu hijo haga porque sé que aún seguirá allí y créeme estoy mucho más cerca de lo que créeis"_

"¡EN SERIO DIJO ESO!"  
"Si hijo es cierto y después le atacó en la casa de sus amigos y sé que fue ella por las amenazas que me dijo"

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?

"Sinceramente no lo sé, tu padre no tardará en llegar y sobre tu hermano habrá que ir a buscarle lo antes posible"  
"¿Pero mamá y si resulta que te acabas equivocando y fue otra persona?"  
"Hijo estoy seguro que no me equivoco"  
"Ni siquiera sabes su nombre"  
"En eso te doy la razón pero créeme mi instinto sobre estas cosas nunca falla aunque sea por desgracia"

"Bueno veremos si es verdad y una última pregunta. ¿Quieres decir con esto que la persona que llamó hace minutos, era probablemente ella?"  
"No te lo puedo confirmar porque yo no oí la llamada pero tiene toda la pinta de que es así"

"Sabes qué, voy a irme a mi cuarto porque voy a escuchar música"  
"Hijo no creo que ella venga de la noche a la mañana, seguramente vendrá en unos días pero cuando venga estaremos preparados"  
"Eso espero"

Hiroshi rápidamente subió a su cuarto muy pensativo y con muchas dudas en la cabeza, ¿ realmente era cierto lo del ataque a su hermano? ¿Quién fue la que le atacó? ¿Qué tenía que ver Lincoln con todo esto? Solo su hermano sabía la respuesta.

**Seoul, Corea del Sur, varios meses antes**

**Lincoln Loud conectado a Skype**

**Keisuke Yamada conectado a Skype**

**Modo Videollamada.**

"_Hola Lincoln cuánto tiempo llevamos sin hablar"  
"Lo mismo digo Keisuke que por cierto me hablas desde un lugar distinto en el día de hoy"  
"Ah eso es que me fui a Corea del Sur a estar unos días con unas colegas que se mudaron a ese país"  
"Wow me extraña que te vayas a Corea del Sur siendo tú japonés"  
"No tiene nada de malo me gusta Corea del Sur concretamente Seoul que es donde estoy"  
"¿Que me hablas desde un hotel?"  
"Si efectivamente al graduarme a la universidad mis padres ya empezaron a darme una paga seria y créeme me encanta y a mi hermano pequeño en unos años también le llegará"  
"Me alegro por ti y dime ¿cómo estás tú y tu familia?"  
"Todos estamos bien disfrutando de nuestra vida maravillosa que nos ha tocado vivir"  
"Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo"  
"¿Por qué, que ha pasado tus hermanas te están molestando como casi siempre?"_

"_Algunas en concreto se están comportando de una manera muy extraña y llegaría a decir hasta perturbadora conmigo"  
"¿Quiénes?"  
"Leni, Lori, Lucy y Luna sobretodo las tres primeras"  
"¿Qué pasó?"  
"Mientras que Luna me mira constantemente de reojo e incluso a veces se sonroja, lo de Lori, Leni y Lucy va muchísimo más allá, no paran de tocarme todo el rato, me persiguen a todas partes incluído hasta el puto baño y cuando voy con Clyde, lo que sinceramente me aterra y mucho es que una vez Lori y Leni me besaron en la boca y Lucy estuvo jugando con mi entrepierna."  
"¿QUE HAN HECHO QUÉ?"  
"Si amigo si tal cuál como lo oyes"  
"Lincoln te recomiendo que se lo digas a tus padres"  
"No quiero tampoco meterlas en problemas"  
"Te están metiendo a ti en problemas que es distinto"_

"_De momento voy a mantener la calma"  
"Aparte de eso¿te ocurre algo más?"  
"Pues la verdad es que si hace escasos días estoy recibiendo mensajes de amor de una Mrs X que sabe muchas cosas mías y al parecer va en mi colegio aunque no estoy del todo seguro yo creo que es Carol Pingrey, la rival de mi hermana Lori , y lo digo porque ella por la calle me tira los tejos de vez en cuando"  
"Lincoln te lo digo como amigo, tienes que decírselo a tus padres porque te estás metiendo en una cantidad de problemas con mujeres que madre mía"_

"_Bah no creo que sea para tanto seguramente esto en poco tiempo ya pase"  
"Lincoln sinceramente no lo creo, por cierto ¿dónde están ahora ellas cuatro?"_

" _Eso te iba a decir, Luna se fue a un concierto por invitación de su ídolo favorito del Rock aunque no me acuerdo exactamente en que país es aunque creo que está en Asia curiosamente, Lucy se fue a un lugar abandonado para hacer un ritual, Lori se fue con Bobby y Leni mientras tanto... no sé a donde fue si te digo la verdad aunque ella dijo que iba a estar unos días con unas amigas en Ohio porque Leni ya es mayor de edad y ya puede tener más libertad a pesar de ser tonta a lo que también añado que Luna ya está muy cerca de llegar a los 18 a lo que mis padres le dejaron ir al concierto sola no sé por qué la verdad, ah ya me acuerdo porque se va con su amiga Sam"_

"_Mira que suerte ellas se fueron todas con sus amigos"  
"Si la verdad que sí jejejejejeje, no ahora en serio para mí es un alivio porque yo ya estoy jodidamente angustiado con esta situación"  
"Por eso mismo díselo a tus padres o a tus otras hermanas por ejemplo y así te podrás quitar ese problema"  
"Mejor por el momento no lo voy a hacer no quiero malos rollos aunque si la situación empeora, si lo voy a hacer"  
Siguieron hablando hasta que de repente Keisuke oye un ruído muy extraño desde fuera de su habitación del hostal o hotel._

"_Oye Lincoln te tengo que dejar"  
"¿Qué por qué?"  
"Porque creo que alguien meroando a las afueras de mi habitación y no hablo precisamente de un trabajador"  
"Bueno está bien tío hasta otro día"_

_**Conversación terminada**_

_Keisuke apagó el portátil inmediatamente y salió afuera del hostal por unos minutos ya que tan solo tenía una planta, era de noche y de madrugada hacía bastante calor para ser una noche de primavera. De momento a prmera vista no veía a nadie, se acercó a los balnearios y sería un error casi fatal, la asesina escondida en un matorral lo atrapa y lo apuñala en múltiples ocasiones en muchas partes del cuerpo._

"_Tú nunca volverás a hablar con mi Linky porque él es solamente MÍAAA"  
Lo vuelve a apuñalar esta vez en la pierna a lo que la asesina limpió su cuchillo y se fue del lugar, Keisuke agonizando pero vivo consiguió saber qe quien le apuñaló fue una mujer por la voz que tenía pero no consiguió ver su rostro, los trabajores vieron el cuerpo y llamaron a emergencias donde se le pudo salvar la vida de milagro._

**Mientras tanto en la actualidad en un lugar desconocido**

"POR FAVOR SUÉLTAME TE LO PIDO POR FAVOR"  
"No lo pongas más dificil Linky no deberías haber intentado separar nuestros lazos unidos que juntamos hace poco"  
"POR FAVOR NO MATES A LAS DOS HERMANAS QUE ME QUEDAN"  
"Tú mismo lo has dicho Linky ya no somos hermanos somos novios pero necesitas un cambio y rápido"  
Lo desata y lo agarra hasta que lo lleva hacia su auto donde lo ata con el cinturón y pone el seguro en la puerta del copiloto para que no pueda escapar.

"¿Adonde me llevas?"

"A un sitio muy especial para ti"  
"¿Por qué haces esto?"  
"Linky sabes que te amo tanto que puedo matar y hacer cualquier para que tú y yo vivamos juntos, espero que valores el esfuerzo que hago para que esta pareja salga adelante, ah y sobre la Policía no te preocupes tengo un amigo que aunque no quiera, me acabará ayudando de manera inconsciente a que este plan salga bien pero antes un detalle"  
Se acerca hacia el y Lincoln intenta pedir ayuda sin éxito.

"¡MMMMMMMMM!"  
"Shhhh no luches esto solamente lo hago porque te quiero con toda mi alma y nunca te separarás de mi, estaremos unidos para siempre" 

**Continuará**


	7. Asesinato en vivo

**Capítulo 7: Asesinato en vivo**

"¿Tú sabes de alguna manera quién te pudo enviar esto?"  
"Agente si le soy sincero lo único que puedo decirle y tú también lo sabes es que la del audio es una de las hermanas y por lo tanto la asesina de todo esto o al menos digo yo pero sin contar eso, nada de nada"  
"Dime una cosa ¿conocías a la familia Loud?"  
"Un poco y una de ellas era amiga mía"  
"¿Quién?"  
En ese momento Frank sintió que había hablado de más y empezó a ponerse tenso pero se calmó y contestó a la pregunta.

"No me acuerdo de su nombre"  
"Pues menudo amigo eres mira que no recordar su nombre pero tengo una solución"  
"¿Cuál?"

"Te voy a enseñar una foto de la familia entera y seguro que te acordarás de ella"  
Frank ya se dió de cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y no le quedaba otra opción que colaborar y añdiendo poner en serio peligro a su amiga. No podía soportar la presión que tenía.

"No puedo decirlo"  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"Ella me matará"

"No te va a hacer nada porque te vamos a proteger tenlo claro"  
"No lo entendeis, ella es una fuerza superior y se ha convertido en una completa psicópata"  
"¿Que quieres decir con una fuerza superior acaso no es tu amiga?"  
"Claro que lo es pero me matará si os cuento su identidad"  
Estaba temblando literalmente como un flan y eso el agente Hamilton y el señor Pingrey lo notaron perfectamente en el rostro del joven.

"Mira chico sé que eres joven y que acabas de cumplir hace poco los 20 años porque te vimos por internet, sólo queremos que nos digas quién de esta foto era tu amiga porque si nos lo dices practicamente resuelves el caso, y como te veo nervioso puedes ir al baño para lavarte la cara y relajarte porque no te vamos a detener"  
"De acuerdo sólo voy a tomar un respiro y tranquilos que no me voy a escapar"  
"Más te vale"  
Frank salió durante un momento para tomar un respiro para empezar asimilar que iba a joder la vida de su amiga, un agente le espara esperando a la entrada para mandarlo de nuevo a la sala de interrogatorios, la comisaria estaba absolutamente rodeada de otros edificios, dato importante para la desgracia que iba a suceder.

Justo cuando Frank iba a volver hacía adentro, miró en uno de los edificios como alguien enmascarado le estaba apuntando con un rifle de francotirador, al ver el esperpento, Frank miró al otro agente con ojos llorosos.

"Decidles a mi familia que les quiero"  
"¿Cómo?"  
El otro agente no entendía nada pero pronto lo entendió cuando la cabeza fue atravesada por una bala a mucha distancia practicamente matándolo en el acto.

"OH MIERDA"  
El otro agente fue corriendo a la sala de interrogatorios para comunicarles la pésima noticia.

"CHICOS, EL INTERROGADO RECIBIÓ UN DISPARO"  
El agente Hamilton y el señor Pingrey se quedaron atónitos ante la noticia y rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar del hecho es decir, la entrada de la comisaria.

Frank estaba sangrando por toda su cabeza agonizando en los últimos momentos pero los detectives no estaban a dejarlo morir y ya sabiendo que no podían hacer nada para salvar su vida porque la hemorragia no cesaba de ninguna manera así que le decidieron hacer sus últimas preguntas.

"Frank quién te disparó"  
"Ha sido... ella"  
"¿Le viste la cara?"

"No... pero... sé quién era"  
"¿ENTONCES QUIÉN COÑO ERA?"  
"Es un tipo de fuerza que no podréis vencer, est...á... loca. Ella... mató a su... hija"

"PERO QUIÉN ES"

"Ella... me obli...gó a h...a...cer est...o"

"FRANK PERO QUIÉN FUE TÚ ERES CASI LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE LO SABE"  
"Por …. fav...or huir de aqu...í y fu...e …..."  
Después de eso Frank ya no pudo aguantar el dolor y lamentablemente acabó falleciendo sin posibilidad de sacar la más mínima pista, el señor Pingrey lloraba intentándole salvarlo pero fue imposible.

"FRANK NO ME DEJES AHORA POR FAVOR TÚ ERAS LA PERSONA QUE PODÍA AYUDAR A ENCONTRAR A MI HIJA POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES AHORAAAAA"  
Ya no se podía hacer nada, Frank Graves había fallecido dejando a todos muy deprimidos por su muerte,cómo es posible que una persona tan joven como él con toda la vida por delante acabe de esta manera, sentían impotencia, tal vez demasiada impotencia y francamente no sabían que decir entre ellos.

Por otro lado su asesina los miraba sonriendo de manera macabra y sabia que su victoria no estaba muy lejos.

"Jejejeje malditos imbéciles no me van a atrapar tan fácilmente y en cuánto a Frank ha caído en la trampa como el hijo de puta que es y ha recibido su merecido"  
Ella había conseguido entrar en la casa matando a sus respectivos dueños con su rifle cargado hasta los dientes y los policías no se enfrentaban a una asesina cualquiera, se enfrentaban a una terrorista yandere capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el amor de su vida. Lincoln.

Mientras tanto en Japón, Keisuke Yamada aunque con muchas complicaciones eso si, iba a volver con su familia y su hermano pequeño Hiroshi tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al respecto sobre la historia que le contó su madre.

**Continuará**


	8. Una sorpresa horrible

**Capítulo 8: Una sorpresa horrible**

"Aquel joven era nuestra única esperanza para encontrar a esta psicópata"  
"Te equivocas hay otra persona"  
"¿Quién?"  
"Bobby Santiago"

Eso pensaron todos los agentes de la comisaría después de la muerte de Frank, si él no pudo ser la respuesta entonces Bobby era sí o sí la única respuesta posible para resolver este puzzle.

"Vamos a ir a su domilicio para hacerles unas preguntas porque me da a mi que no nos ha contado toda la verdad"  
"Jefe, yo voy contigo"  
"Jason siendo tú lo mejor es que no vayas"  
"Jefe mi hija ha sido víctima de esta mierda y si tengo que hacer la justicia por mi mano lo voy a hacer"

"Está bien te comprendo obviamente pero no quiero que no hagas tampoco ninguna locura"  
"No lo haré y sobretodo con una persona tan joven como el"

"Pues entonces vámonos, ya han localizado su domilicio así que podemos comenzar"

Después de que otros agentes localizaron su domicilio, el agente Hamilton y el señor Pingrey fueron a la casa de Bobby que estaba en una de las calles principales de la ciudad.

"Vale su casa está en Grove Street 48 ahí está"

Se cruzaron en frente a la puerta de su casa donde llamaron pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

"Señor Santiago somos la policía de Royal Woods por favor abra la puerta"  
"Ya voy"  
A la segunda si obtuvieron respuesta y Bobby sabía perfectamente en el fondo quiénes eran. Pocos segundos después les abrió la puerta.

"Sois vosotros otra vez, en qué puedo ayudaros esta vez"  
"Podemos entrar a su domilicio para charlar un rato"  
"Claro por supuesto"  
Los agentes entraron a su domilicio que era extremadamente pequeño, básicamente era el típico piso para estudiantes pero no era no eso en lo que se centraban los agentes.

"Verá señor Santiago pero voy a ir directo al grano y es que creémos que no nos has contado toda la verdad"  
"¿Y eso por qué?"  
"Porque hay algunas que no me cuadran, es como si lo hubieras contado a medias"  
"Yo ya os lo conté todo lo que sabía"  
"Es mentira y lo sabes perfectamente"  
"Ya les dije todo lo que sabía repito"

"Y yo te vuelvo a decir que no es verdad, mira si no nos lo dices todo al final si acabarás detenido y estarás una buena temporada en la cárcel por incubrimiento de pruebas"  
Bobby al escuchar eso ya dejó de decir tonterías y se puso serio porque él no quería morir, pero tampoco quería acabar en prisión así que miró a los agentes con seriedad y se dispuso a hablar.

"Vereis en la familia Loud había un ambiente muy pero muy extraño y es que os voy a decir algo increíble y es que en esa casa los padres no mandaban"  
"Bueno un poco de rebeldía juvenil tampoco sorprende"  
"No era rebeldía, era literalmente de psicópatas, en esa casa mi ex-novia Lori, Leni y Lucy era las que mandaban y tenían aterrorizados al resto de la familia, no sé por qué antes nombré a Luna sinceramente"

"¿Pero tú lo viviste en carne propia?"

"Por desgracia, si, era cierto que a veces se le iba la pinza pero el peor día de mi vida fue cuando ellas tres violaron a Lincoln delante de mí, y a mi hermana que también estuvo allí la torturaronn hasta casi matarla"  
Bobby acto seguido comienza a llorar recordando ese horrible día donde pasó la mayor agonía de su corta vida.

"Hey hey tranquilo ya pasó ya pasó nosotros sólo queremos ayudarte para resolver esto"  
Los dos agentes sobretodo el señor Pingrey le dieron un abrazo para que pudiera retomar esos ánimos.

"Muchas gracias"  
"Bueno ¿estás ya con ánimos para seguir?"  
"Si bueno verán ese día ellas tres y destaco lo de Lucy porque tiene creo que 10 o 11 años, estuvieron dándole muy seriamente al alcohol"  
"¿QUEEEEEE UNA NIÑA DE 10 AÑOS BEBIENDO ALCOHOL?"  
"Pues tal cuál lo oyes, Lori y Leni le dieron alcohol y de allí surgió el horror, ellas tres estaban enamoradas de Lincoln pero él de ellas no, y aquel día querían sexo sí o sí y aprovechando que yo y mi hermana también estábamos allí, se les ocurrió la idea de pillar a Lincoln desprevenido y meterlo en la cama para desnudarlo y posteriormente violarlo con gritos de agonía incluídos pero luego lo amordazaron para evitar el ruído y lo peor fue cuando a mi hermana también la agarraron y le dieron una paliza hasta casi matarla"  
"No me jodas en serio"  
"Si y por cierto tu hija también intervino como cuando el miércoles pasado en casa de los Loud ella quería hacer el amor con Lincoln a pesar de que él es más joven que ella, a lo que Lincoln aceptó y cuando ellas tres se enteraron, les entró la envidia"  
"Repíteme eso, acaso me estás diciendo que mi hija literalmente hizo el amor con Lincoln y a sus tres hermanas al enterarse les entró la envidia"  
"Ehhh si"  
"Tu sabes de que lo que acabas de contar ha sido muy relevante para el caso"  
"Posiblemente"  
"Con que no hay una sino hay tres asesinas"

"Hay que atraparlas"

El celular del señor Pingrey de repenmte comienza a sonar dejándole un poco sorprendido porque la llamda venía de la comisaría.

"Hola por qué me llamais"

"Hola, porque Carol Pingrey está aquí, ha venido a la comisaría"

"Será una broma porque si lo es no tiene ni puta gracia"  
"No, no lo es y ella quiere veros así que venid rápido"  
Jason Pingrey colgó el celular lo más rápido que pudo para decirle al su jefe el agente Hamilton la noticia que acababa de recibir por lo que se fueron ni tan siquiera despidiéndose de Bobby.

Quince minutos después por fín llegaron a la comisaría para ver a Carol Pingrey con una expresión feliz esperándolos con muchísima ansía.

"¡Papa por fín has vuelto te echaba mucho de menos!"  
"Carol, ¿eres tú de verdad?"

"Sí papá conseguí escapar con vida, no fue fácil pero valió la pena"

Después de eso se abrazaron con la máxima de sus fuerzas con lágrimas de alegría incluídas y con el agente Hamilton mirándolos felices.

"Papá te lo voy a contar todo y quién es la asesina pero podría ser primero tú y yo a solas por favor"  
"¿Jefe puedo?"

"Sí claro pero después necesitamos para inicar la orden de busca y captura"  
"De acuerdo"

Ellos dos se fueron a una sala privada para que ella pueda decirlo todo con más calma para luego contarlo a los demás.

Todo iba bien hasta que veinte minutos después, unos agentes del FBI amigos del agente Hamilton vinieron con una expresión seria en su rostro para contarles algo horrible.

"Hombre, mis amigos del FBI cómo os va todo"  
"Esta vez venimos de oficio para mandarle el más sincero pésame a tu compañero el señor Pingrey, han encontrado el cadáver de Carol Pingrey en una fábrica abandonada con el cuerpo totalmente quemado"  
El agente se quedó en estado de shock al recibir la noticia pior lo que se quedó absolutamente perplejo.

"Disculpa aquí debe de haber un error y es que Carol Pingrey está aquí en la comisaría es más está hablando con su padre"  
"¿Está usted seguro?"  
"Completamente"  
"Pues vayamos a ver si es verdad"  
Se dirigieron a aquella sala privada donde encontraron nada más y nada menos que a el señor Pingrey tirado en el suelo sangrando por todas partes dando una escena típica de una película de terror y con Carol Pingrey que ya no estaba allí en ningún lado de la comisaría es como sis e hubiera esfumado por completo

"LLAMAR A UNA AMBULANCIA AGENTE HERIDO REPITO AGENTE HERIDO"

**Continuará**


	9. Tres némesis, ¿o no?

**Capítulo 9: Tres némesis, ¿o no?**

Una sirena sonaba frenéticamente a toda velocidad hasta llegar al lugar del crímen, los médicos intentaron reanimarlo con bolsas de oxígeno pero su pulso era muy bajo eso sí sin llegar al abrazo de la muerte. Jason Pingrey fue trasladado de urgencia al hospital más cercano agonizando de dolor y al borde de la muerte. Todos sus compañeros estaban preocupadísimos por aquella situación incluídos los del FBI que también empezaron a colaborar en el caso desde que todo esto comenzó aunque de una manera un poco más silenciada y siendo más reservados.

"¿Se recuperará?"  
"Haremos lo que podamos pero espérese lo peor"

"Además ¿cómo demonios Carol Pingrey le ha hecho a su padre semejante acción?"  
Los agentes del FBI se llevaron las manos a la cabeza de lo tontos que podían ser algunos de los agentes de aquella comisaría aún teniendo la información que ellos les dijeron.

"Ya les dijimos hace minutos que el cuerpo de Carol Pingrey lo encontraron con múltiples quemaduras en el 80% de su cuerpo"  
"Entonces si Carol falleció, ¿quién era esa chica entonces?"

Estuvieron pensativos durante un buen y largo rato hasta que consiguieron llegar con la única hipótesis posible.

"No puede ser..."

No podía moverse en ninguna parte de su cuerpo y comenzó a mirar a su entorno donde comprobó que estaba atado de pies y manos, acostado en una bañera que parecía que había pasado la Segunda Guerra Mundial con sangre seca en ella. Había estado inconsciente durante casi 24 horas pero lo peor fue cuando al levantar ligeramente la cabeza, vió el cadáver de Luna boca abajo con claras heridas de apuñalamiento en ella. No encontraba ningun objeto cortante para aunque sea intentar liberarse por lo que no le quedó otra opción que esperar y esperar hasta que diez minutos después una chica rubia se acercó hacia el con una expresión de vicio y victoria a la vez, al conseguir recuperar bien la vista reconoció a Leni sin ningún tipo de problema provocando que Lincoln se aterrorizara muchísimo justo después de que ella le quite la mordaza.

"No aprendes ¿verdad Linky?"  
"Por favor déjame salir de este tugurio sólo te pido eso no se lo diré a nadie"  
"No debiste pasar de mí aquel día Linky con los mensajes que te mandaba en secreto mostrando mi admiración por ti pero tú simplemente pasabas olímpicamente de mí por lo que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas"  
"Tú mataste a toda mi familia, a todos mis amigos y encima cuando Lori y Lucy por fín se estaban dando de cuenta del mal que estaban haciendo enamorándose de mi y posteriormente violándome a la vez que joder a mis amigos gracias a que se unieron a ti, tú las secuestras y las dejaste moribundas al borde de la muerte en aquel lugar que ya seguro estarán ya muertas y todo por tu culpa"  
"Yo creía que eran mis aliadas pero acabaron siendo unas traidora de lo políticamente correcto y a mí lo correcto me repugna, es de lo peor y sobretodo con la mierda de policía buscando al asesino solamente para ganarse los aplausos de la ciudad, pero en este caso no va a pasar porque esto no es una serie policiaca donde el detective es el mejor en todo e invencible que puede atrapar a cualquira. Esto es la vida real Linky y no podrás escapar de mí porque te amo demasiado el cuál es el motivo por el que hice todo esto y espero que algún día lo valores"  
"Sólo párate a pensar por un momento Leni, ya no eres la hermana tonta pero a la vez cariñosa y tierna que conocí, tu has cambiado y no sé el por qué te has convertido en una psicópata viciosa que solamente busca su propio beneficio y es una asesina en serie buscada por todo el país incluso hasta la Interpol"  
"Esto lo hago por tu bien Linky, recuerda soy tu hermana y deberías quererme más que a nadie en este mundo"  
"Yo a la persona que amaba era a Carol y también te deshiciste de ella de una manera cruel y sangrienta estoy seguro" 

Leni estuvo a punto de literalmente matarlo en ese instante ya que ese comentario para ella fue como una punzada en el corazón demasiado grande de soportar, en un ataque de ira y de celos agarró a Lincoln por el cuello y mirándole con los ojos llorosos de rabia.

"TU SABES LO QUE ME DUELE QUE ME DIGAS ESO, CAROL NO ERA PARA TI ERA UNA SUCIA PERRA PARA TI Y YO DEBERÍA SER TU MUJER PERFECTA"

"PERDÓN POR FAVOR SUÉLTAME ME VAS A AHOGAR AHHHHH"  
Leni le soltó lo que no quería decir que aún siguiese muy dolida por lo que le dijo, se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y lo volvió a amordazar para no oír más su voz.

"Mejor que estés calladito ya que me has amargado con la mierda que me acabas de decir y ten suerte de que vení de buen humor para tí porque si no te hubiera cortado el cuello"

Fue cuando empezó a recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a su hogar mirando a Lincoln con tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

"Que descanses bien Linky hasta mañana"  
Fue entonces cuando él gritó para le dejara salir pero Leni ya había cerrado la puerta dejándole solo con su única amiga la oscuridad y el cadáver de Luna con el.

Un auto para en un aparcamiento, el motor entra en suspensión y el silencio se apodera del lugar sin ni tan siquiera los pájaros cantando ni el sonido de la naturaleza es como si todo el planeta estuviera en volumen en modo off, las acompañantes se miran mútuamente con caras serias como si estuvieran ideando un plan difícil e importante que no puede salir mal, tenían armas hasta los dientes, vestidas literalmente de negro hasta tal punto que parecían agentes secretos de la CIA reajustándose las gafas de sol constantemente hasta que por fín una de ellas comenzó a hablar.

"¿No crees que te has pasado matando al padre de Carol?"  
"Seguramente si me haya pasado Lucy pero era nuestra única opción posible, Bobby nos ha incriminado y tiene razones de sobra para hacerlo y ovbiamente le comprendo porque hemos hecho mal y merecemos nuestro castigo principalmente por haber violado a mi conejito y habernos portado muy mal con todos pero si vamos a la cárcel que intentaremos escapar de la pasma, que sea después de que matemos a Leni y rescatemos a Linky"  
"Me siento muy mal por lo que hice Lori, francamente espero que Lincoln algún día nos perdone por el mal que hemos causado"  
"Yo también Lucy pero por suerte entramos en razón como personas civilizadas pero esa zorra de Leni casi nos mata por ello y es un milagro que hayamos podido escapar aunque el resto de la familia haya muerto bajo sus garras"  
"Por suerte ella piensa que estamos muertas jejejejeje"  
"Sí es verdad, ella se cree muy lista pero realmente ella no es perfecta y tarde o temprano ella caerá y la muerte la abrazará pero primero habrá que encontrarlos"  
"Este plan va a ser largo pero merecerá la pena"  
"Lucy el karma llegará pero hay que tener paciencia y no nos podemos permitir tener descuidos"  
"Leni, tu secta se va acabar..."

**Continuará**


	10. Colapso Familiar Parte 1

**Capítulo 10: Colapso Familiar. Parte 1**

**El día de las muertes**

**Flashback**

Todo hacía presagiar otro día normal en Royal Woods salvo porque Ronnie Anne iba a visitar a Lincoln pero eso tampoco era muy extraño que dígamos ya que era la cuarta vez que Ronnie Anne iba a su casa en dos semanas simplemente para pasarlo y hacer cosas de novios. Sus hermanas mientras tanto hacían lo de siempre: Luan gastando bromas, Lynn Sr riéndose de sus chistes, Lisa con sus experimentos, Luna tocando su guitarra eléctrica y así un largo etc, ¿o no?.

Había tres personas que querían que en vez de ser un día feliz para todos, lo transformasen la casa en un mar de sangre lleno de terror y agonía, y esas personas eran Leni, Lori y Lucy Loud, ellas ya la habían liado cuando violaron a Lincoln y torturaron a Ronnie Anne con Bobby siendo el desafortunado testigo, poco después de aquello ellas tres les pidieron disculpas a Ronnie Anne, Bobby y Lincoln diciendo que eso nunca más volverá a ocurrir, disculpas que Bobby no se acabó de tragar del todo cosa que Lincoln y Ronnie Anne si se tragaron esas disculpas, un grave error sobretodo por parte de Ronnie Anne y viendo lo que pasaría tan solo unos minutos más tarde.

No había ningún preludio de lo que el resto de la familia se llegase a dar de cuenta de que algo malo iba a suceder ni ningún cambio de comportamiento en Lori, Leni y Lucy. En cambio Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Bobby y hasta Carol Pingrey (porque ella tammbién les visitó en otros días) si notaron ese cambio de comportamiento tan repentino en ellas tres pero tampoco creían que llegarían tan lejos. Hasta el día de la violación.

"Ya falta poco para que venga Ronnie Anne"  
"Leni ya es la quinta vez que nos lo dices"  
"Ya lo sé pero estoy entusiasmada con este día lo llevaba esperando meses incluso años"  
"Nosotras también pero hay que seguir el plan para no cometer errores innecesarios haciendo que nos descubran Leni"  
"Lo sabemos de sobra Lori pero no podemos tardar, Ronnie Anne llega en quince minutos"  
"Por eso os pedí por la mañana que lo preparáseis todo, lo hicisteis ¿verdad?"  
"Si, ya estamos listas"

"Perfecto ahora a disimular"

Quince minutos después, Ronnie Anne tocó la puerta de la casa Loud, estaba vestida con su atuendo habitual, un jersey violeta con capucha, unos shorts azules con medias también violetas y unas zapatillas también violetas mientras que su pelo lo llevaba siempre recogido en una cola de caballo. Lincoln le abrió la puerta y la recibió dándose un fuerte abrazo y posteriormente besándose para el asombro de los padres y de algunas hermanas de Lincoln y causando también a la vez la furia infinita de Lori, Leni y Lucy pero de momento querían mantener la calma para no desviarse del plan. Lincoln y Ronnie se levantaron del sofá para irse y tener más privacidad, aunque eso en esa casa era algo casi imposible, mientras tanto Lori y Lucy sobretodo empezaron a seguirlos de manera sigilosa.

"Ven Ronnie Anne vamos a nuestro cuarto allí no nos podrán molestar o al menos lo menos posible"  
"Claro Linky no hay problema"  
Al escuchar la palabra Linky y posteriormente cerrar la puerta con seguro, las tres psicópatas ya que Leni también lo había escuchado absolutamente estuvieron a punto de romper la puerta de una patada y matar a Ronnie Anne en ese instante pero como antes decidieron esperar hasta que escucharon la conversación entre Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

"Bueno en fín cariño que querías contarme"  
"Aparte de tener nuestro momento juntos quería decirte algo"  
"¿El que amor mío?"  
"Hay que huir de esta ciudad"  
"Espera qué, ¿por qué?"  
"Sencillamente por ellas tres"

"Venga ya Ronnie Anne, ellas ya pidieron perdón por aquel horrible episodio o no te acuerdas"  
"Claro que me acuerdo solo que yo creo bueno creo no, afirmo que esas disculpas las pidieron por simplemente desviar el tema y aquí como si no hubiera pasado nada"  
"Entonces si dices eso, ¿por qué aceptaste esas disculpas?"  
"Para que me dejaran en paz, Bobby tampoco se cree esas disculpas porque ellas son unas manipuladoras y gobiernan esta casa con puño de hierro"  
"Creo que eres un poco paranoica"

"Lincoln vamos a ver, ¿tú vives en este mundo o vives en un mundo alternativo?"

"Vivo en este mundo y no estoy loco"  
"Pues no lo parece la verdad, si te fijas un poquito el resto de tus hermanas les tienen miedo a ellas tres o no te enteras de nada"  
"Pues ahora que lo dices, un poco de razón sí que tienes aunque no sé el por qué de ese miedo la verdad"  
"Yo creo que Lori, Lucy y Leni las amenazaron de muerte o algo muy parecido"  
"No lo se si es cierto pero de momento mantén la calma"  
"Mientras ellas no hagan nada extraño, está bien"  
Para su desgracia, ellas lo escucharon absolutamente todo y ya tenían todo lenecesario para romper el protocolo y sobretodo cuando pasó esto:  
"Lincoln voy a salir un momento al baño no tardo"  
"De acuerdo"

Cuando escucharon las voces ellas se escondieron en una de las habitaciones para evitar que Ronnie Anne las viese y así estropearlo todo, se acercaron a la puerta del baño que estaba cerrada y descubrieron que Ronnie Anne estaba hablando consigo misma en el baño, no lo entendieron muy bien porque Ronnie Anne había abierto el grifo para que nadie la oyese, cosa que no consiguió porque Lori, Lucy lo habían oído casi todo con claridad y eran básicamente muchos insultos hacia curiosamente ellas tres, no aguantaron más y abrieron la puerta de golpe, Ronnie Anne tan solo pudo sentir una bala silenciada atravesando su cráneo con brutalidad perdiendo mucha sangre y hasta partes del mismo cerebro saliendo de su oreja. Por desgracia Lincoln no escuchó porque tenía los auriculares en aquel preciso momento.

Ellas tres sentían vicio por matar a todos los de la familia pero se asustaron y bastante al ver que Luna Loud estaba justo detrás de ellas y lo había visto todo.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABAIS DE HACER?"

"Pues el que va a ser también vuestro futuro final"  
"ESO SI YO NO LO IMPIDO"  
Luna echó a correr hacia ellas con un cuchillo de cocina en su mano derecha pero como con Ronnie Anne, ellas la dispararon pero esta vez en la garganta escupiendo muchísima sangre y dejando el suelo del segundo piso practicamente teñido de rojo.

"Muy bien Lucy te importa esconderlos en tu cuarto"  
"No claro que no Leni dejalo debajo de mi cama"  
"Muy bien pues ahora a asegurarnos de que Linky no pueda escapar antes de que mañana presente su libro"  
Pero Lucy ya estaba abajo en las escaleras y había comprobado que ninguno de la familia estaba en casa y se quedó de piedra.

"Chicas han escapado repito han escapado"  
"¿QUÉ CÓMO ES POSIBLE"?  
"Creo que ellas ya estaban alertadas y han decidido huir de aquí, por cierdo se llevaron a Vanzilla"  
"Ya lo estamos viendo desde afuera por desgracia, sabéis que de momento dejemos a Linky por hoy que disfrute de su último día aquí, ahora hay que atrapar al resto de la familia para poseriormnete llevarlos a casa y matarlos, y por último llevarnos a Lincoln"  
"Bien Lori pero ¿y si Lincoln escapa?"

" Leni, él no lo va a hacer estoy segura"  
"Bueno y cómo los atraparemos"  
"Robando motos o autos no queda otra opción"  
"Tienes razón es nuestra única posibilidad"

"Entonces vámonos de aquí ahora"  
Decidieron coger su ropa de asesinas y marcharse de la casa al menos de manera temporal para luego volver y seguir con su matanza.

¿Pero el resto de los Louds habían huído por ellas? Y si es así ¿Por qué dejaron a Lincoln allí? ¿O realmente era por otro motivo? De momento no se sabía nada de su paradelo.

Y Lincoln sin embargo se había quedado dormido muy temprano porque llevaba días sin dormir y porque para él mañana sería un gran día posiblemnte el mejor de su vida, pero por otra parte fue muy estúpido por su parte no darse de cuenta de que Ronnie Anne no volvía pero por desgracia estaba tan cansado que no pudo aguantar más. Pero lo más raro era que al día siguiente el cuerpo de ronnioe Anne no estaba en el baño,la sangre fue limpiada y quitada del lugar y todo perfectamente cuidado en un lapsus de tiempo demasiado corto. Todo parecía tener pinta de que alguien colaboraba más con ellas, ¿O más de una?

**Continuará**


	11. Colapso Familiar Parte 2

**Capítulo 11: Colapso Familiar Parte 2**

**Flashback**

**Hola, cuánto tiempo sin publicar algo, siento la demora en las historias pero en las últimas semanas por motivos como los estudios que por suerte conseguí aprobar todas y por problemas con el internet, privaron mis actualizaciones, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**

"Dime que no nos siguen"

Rita Loud miró la ventanilla trasera del auto con las caras aterrorizadas de sus hijas observando la horrible situación en la que estaban. De momento, todo parecía ir según lo planeado a lo que la huida se refiere, sin embargo, se les olvidaba algo crucial y muy importante.

"Un momento chicas ¿donde está Lincoln y Luna?" Las chicas se quedaron mirando entre ellas sin saber que decir cuando se dieron de cuenta de que Lincoln y Luna no estaban en el auto, fue ahí cuando entraron en pánico, Luan sabía algo más y llorando le dijo a su madre, padre y sus hermanas la cruda realidad, y no, no es broma

"Luna está muerta, ellas la mataron, y Lincoln, supongo que le habrá pasado lo mismo" Todos se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente unos con otros sin poder asimilar lo que acababan de escuchar.

"HIJAS DE PUTA, VAN A PAGARLO CARO"

"Eso si no nos cogen a nosotras también y nos matan claro está" Lynn Loud Sr estaba también de los nervios y no le quedaba otra que mantener la calma para no asustar aún más a sus ya aterrorizadas hijas, pero también estaba muy seguro de que ellas no los iban a coger.

"Tranquilas chicas, nosotros salimos con bastante antelación por lo tanto es muy difícil que nos encuentren además nos iremos a Canadá a rehacer nuestras vidas y reportar posiblemente a la Policía para que encuentren y encierren a esas asesinas que a partir de ahora ya no serán mis hijas y se haga justicia por Lincoln y Luna"

"Ya papá peno todavía no podemos cantar victoria, yo veo a estas locas capaces de hacer cualquier con tal de conseguir su objetivo"

"Tienes razón Lana pero sinceramente no creo que pase eso"

Siguieron pasando por las calles residenciales, todo parecía ir normal, hasta que pocos minutos después, una furgoneta negra no les paraba de seguir, provocando la incomodidad entre todos ellos.

"¿Quién nos está siguiendo?"

"Serán unos repartidores o algo así"

"Pues para ser repartidores nos llevan siguiendo unos cuantos minutos"

Fue ahí cuando llegaron a un semáforo en rojo y la furgoneta cambió de carril para estar al lado de ellos, bajaron la ventanilla y lo único que pudieron fue una bala disparando a la parte del acompañante, es decir, a Rita Loud impactando la bala sobre su cabeza, quedando inmóvil apoyada la cabeza contra la guantera del auto. Entonces una persona que llevaba un casco negro con la visera bajada ocultando su verdadero rostro les habló con la voz modulada.

"Dar la vuelta, ahora si no quereis morir todos" Ellos estaban con la soga al cuello y con el miedo en el cuerpo decidieron hacer caso al desconocido o desconocidos aunque en el fondo ya sabían de sobra quiénes eran en concreto. Durante el camino no se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento por el miedo que sentían y personas como Lola o Lisa estaban sollozando e incluso personas como Lana y Luan rezando literalmente por sus vidas. Al señor Loud le temblaban las manos y las piernas con mucho nerviosismo estando a punto de darle un paro cardíaco en alguna ocasión y aún más con el cadáver de su esposa justo al lado.

La sangre goteaba lentamente hacia las alfombrillas con los ojos abiertos sin vida dándole de lleno a Lynn Sr. Él tenía ganas de llorar pero el daño ya estaba hecho, quería que esta mierda terminase y esas psicópatas entraran en prisión, pero pronto sus ojos y los de todos se cerrarían para siempre.

Quince minutos después la furgoneta se paró y comprobaron que estaban en su casa, el señor Loud al ver el percal, decidió dar marcha atrás e intentar escapar pero justo en ese momento los sujetos de la furgoneta vestidos de la misma forma que la persona que disparó a Rita, los apuntaron con un arma con lo que al señor Loud no le quedó otra que rendirse.

"¿Qué queréis de nosotros? Sólo queremos retomar nuestras vidas" Los sujetos se acercaron al auto de los Loud y posteriormente abrieron la puerta del conductor para llevarse al señor Loud a rastras hacia los exteriores de la casa.

"¿A dónde me lleváis?"

"Vamos a ejecutarte" Lo llevaron rápidamente al jardín de la casa donde le enseñaron a la vez los cuerpos sin vida de Luna Loud y Ronnie Anne Santiago. Lynn Loud Sr estaba condenado a morir sin que el resto de sus hijas vean lo que pasaba.

"NO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAN, HARÉ LO QUE SEA"

"Demasiado tarde, no nos importáis y sobráis en este mundo, nuestra misión es eliminar a cada uno de los miembros de la familia"

"PUTAS DEL AVERNO, YA NO SOIS MIS HIJAS SOIS UNOS DEMONIOS"

"Jajajajajajaja nos da igual escoria" Acto seguido ellas le dispararon un total de 6 veces, y así lo hicieron con cada una de las que restaban, primero con Luan Loud, después con Lisa Loud, Lola, Lana y por último Lily Loud, la mas joven de la familia. Después enterraron todos los cuerpos junto con el de Rita en un foso lo suficientemente grande pasa que cabieran todos los cuerpos y poder enterrarlos bien. Lori, Leni y Lucy Loud ya habían conseguido su objetivo pero por sorpresa, Leni dejó un hueco libre.

"Leni por qué dejaste un hueco libre?"

"Después te lo digo Lucy, por cierto Lori, ¿cómo es que Lincoln todavía no se ha despertado?"

"Le eché varios tranquilizantes tal vez demasiados a su bebida y por eso está dormido profundamente haciendo que no se despierte hasta mañana y pierda algo de memoria"

"Buen punto, me encanta"

"Mañana seguro que irá al evento e iremosa a visitarlo"

"SÍ, QUE ILUSIÓN"

"Bueno Leni, que tampoco es para tanto"

"Perdón Lori pero es que me hace ilusión"

Poco después antes de irse aparecieron Rusty Spokes y Clyde McBride con caras de perplejos al ver lo que habían hecho y se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Clyde por fín habló.

"Espero que haberos ayudado para que los matarais haya servido para poder salvar nuestras vidas"

"Tranquilo, ya estamos en paz"

"Sí, bueno" Leni fue la que respondió de manera más negativa de las tres asesinas, ella no quería ayudar a nadie, sólo quería obtener su propio beneficio y tener a Lincoln para siempre. Sacó un arma y les disparó por sorpresa a los dos haciendo que Lori y Lucy se quedaran aturdidas.

"LENI PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO"

"CALLAOS LAS DOS MALDITAS ZORRAS, HABÉIS CAÍDO EN MI TRAMPA, REALMENTE NO OS TENGO NI EL MÁS MÍNIMO APRECIO, NO OS NECESITO MÁS FUE UN PLACER UTILIZAROS COMO CONEJILLOS DE INDIAS JAJAJAJAJA"

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Leni les dió con una pala en la cabeza a Lucy y Lori dejándolas inconscientes llevándolas a la parte trasera de la furgoneta que por cierto era una furgoneta robada. Por último enterró los cuerpos de Rusty y Clyde en el hueco y otro más que ella creó del foso que ellas hicieron en el jardín y para acabar decidió quemarlos absolutamente todos simulando que hacía una hoguera para no crear sospechas ya que estaba anocheciendo y fue a la casa para encender la cocina y así el olor a gas reinaría en la casa.

"Esta cocina ya es muy vieja por lo que tardará las horas necesarias en surgir efecto, así Lincoln se irá rápidamente a la presentación de su novela y entonces será mío jajajajajajaja, sólo tengo que contactar con él a través de mi identidad falsa"

Fue entonces cuando Leni se fue en su furgoneta yéndose al horizonte para encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente bueno para encerrar a Lori y Lucy, hasta que ellas escaparon cuando se llevó a Lincoln a otro lugar más seguro.

**Continuará**


	12. Ángeles y Demonios

**Capítulo 12: Ángeles y Demonios**

"Necesito contarte algo"  
"Hermano, ¿qué es lo que sucede, por qué me has llevado hasta aquí?" Eso fue lo que se preguntó el pequeño Hiroshi Yamada al encontrarse en plena calle mientras estaba haciendo la compra con su hermano mayor Keisuke Yamada que posteriormente lo agarró y lo llevó a un callejón sin que nadie pueda verlos.

"Ya estamos a salvo"  
"¿A salvo de quién?"

"De esa gente"  
"¿Qué gente?"  
"Una secta muy peligrosa llamada Las puertas al infierno"

"De esa secta oí hablar de ella, lo poco que sé es que fue fundada en Michigan, Estados Unidos pero no se sabe aún el año"

"Exacto veo que te has informado pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes"  
"¿Como cuáles hermano?"

"Se dedican a exterminar personas sobretodo a recién nacidos obligando a mujeres a abortar a cambio de no ser asesinadas" Esa información lo dejó incrédulo, no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"QUE ¿POR QUÉ HACEN ESO?"

"Su objetivo es hacer una limpieza en el planeta a lo que exterminar personas, o al menos ese es el principal objetivo de la hija de perra que fundó esto"  
"¿Quién fundó esa atrocidad?"  
"Mira hermano te acuerdas de nuestro amigo estadounidense Lincoln Loud, pues y si te digo que una de sus hermanas es la fundadora y a la vez la persona que me atacó en Seoul porque imagino que mamá te contó la historia"  
"Si me la contó, ahora quiero quién fue"  
"Bien, fue una tal Leni Loud, ¿te acuerdas de quién es?"  
"Espera un momento, Leni Loud no es la de pelo rubio que lleva unas gafas de sol en la cabeza y es bastante tonta"  
"Exacto pero para tu información Leni Loud no es para nada tonta, todo lo contrario es muy lista, para mal porque es una psicópata"  
"No puede ser pero si cuando conocimos a todas las hermanas de Lincoln por esas videollamadas, ella parecía la mas tierna de todas"  
"Pues estás equivocado, me costó mucho conseguir esta información, realmente fue ese el motivo de mi ausencia, nunca fui con mis amigos a Corea, fui solo y fui allí para poder protegerme y que no me descubrieran pero, ahora que volví a Japón, fue un absoluto error"

"¿Por qué?"

"Te lo dije antes, unas personas de esa secta me están persiguiendo y es que al parecer me han encontrado y van a por mí. Esa desviada mental seguro que les mandó que fueran a por mí"

"Oye, por casualidad esa gente van vestidas como los típicos hombres de negro o en otras palabras como unos espías"  
"Si, ¿por qué?"  
"Porque tienes a uno de ellos detrás tuya al principio del callejón"

"Espera ¿cómo?" Keisuke miró hacia atrás y vio a un hombre alto, robusto, con el cabello rapado y traje tipo de oficina con una corbata negra, pantalones y zapatos negros sujetando un revolver mirándolos fijamente a los dos con su mirada oculta por las gafas de sol. Sacó de su bolsillo un walkie talkie y comenzó a hablar. "Les tenemos tanto a nuestro objetivo como a su hermano pequeño" Entonces recibió la respuesta de una persona pero que ellos dos no consiguieron entender lo que dijo. El hombre guardó su walkie talkie y soltando una sonrisa triunfante se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Me alegro habernos encontrado pero para vuestra desgracia me temo que vuestro final se acerca"  
Keisuke cogió a su hermano y echaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron por los distintos callejones del barrio pero sin lograr despistarlos porque por si fuera poco, unos 5 hombres más los empezaron a perseguir. Keisuke se dió de cuenta que se había olvidado las armas en su otro domilicio mientras que Hiroshi estaba temblando de los nervios por lo que estaba pasando por culpa de esta situación tan inusual y terrorífica. Poco después llegaron a unas escaleras que daban acceso a un campo de fútbol. Pensaban esconderse en algún lugar después de atravesar el campo de futbol para poder descansar ya que los dos estaban muy agotados de tanto correr. Para su mala fortuna, otros tres guardias los estaban esperando también armados, en total ya eran ocho hombres los que le perseguían y ya no tenían escapatoria, los dos llorando se arrodillaron y se estaban preparando para su más que triste final.

"Ahora se acabó vuestra huida, nadie escapa de nosotros porque nuestro objetivo es hacer nuestra limpieza diaria que nos ordenan"  
"Y QUIÉN OS ORDENAN SEMEJANTE CRUELDAD EH" Hiroshi comenzó a gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo a la vez que estaba furioso por dentro.

"Nosotros no permitimos hablar a nuestros prisioneros" Acto seguido les dieron una patada brutal en la cabeza haciendo que quedasen inconscientes. Se preparaban para disparar y ya estaban apuntando. De repente se oyeron unos pasos lejanos pero se oyeron, no sabían de donde procedían esos pasos pero cada vez eran más cercanos y se estaban empezando a poner nerviosos. N o es para menos, el primer demonio empezó a caer, después el segundo también cayó y así sucesivamente. El último demonio salió corriendo pero al llegar a las escaleras también se esfumó. Al otro lado del campo de la ribera del río había un ángel poniendo una sonrisa dulce y amigable en forma de victoria. Se acercó a sus dos objetivos susurrándoles algo que por desgracia solo Keisuke pudo más o menos oír, tampoco se pudo distinguir si la voz era masculina o femenina

"Pronto os convertiréis en ángeles, ya me lo agradeceréis" Desde luego el ángel había sido sus salvadores para después desaparecer como el viento que rodeaba al lugar.

**Continuará**


	13. Katsu Yamada

**Capítulo 13: Katsu Yamada**

Una luz muy grande lo despertó, sufriendo un punzante dolor en sus ojos. No podía mirar nada ni saber donde estaba, apenas podía moverse, sus extremidades estaban paralizadas y sentía tener cortes por su espalda sobretodo. Quería gritar pero tampoco podía, una mordaza le impedía tan siquiera poder respirar por la boca, sólo por la nariz. Su ansiedad aumentaba con el paso de los segundos sin nadie a su alrededor, su vista empezó a esclarecerse poco a poco revelando que aquella luz gigante en realidad era un foco de un tamaño considerable que le daba directamente en la cara, descubrió también que estaba en un cuarto diferente al de antes, era un poco más grande pero el aire que daba no era para nada tranquilizador. En esta ocasión estaba atado a una silla pero no con cuerdas o cinta adhesiva, sino con unos grilletes con cadena provocando y haciendo a la vez más difícil la posibilidad de huida.

Después para su sorpresa, el foco se apagó y de detrás de él aparecía una chica rubia muy familiar, sin duda era Leni Loud.

"Por fin se despierta mi hermanito dormilón" Quería responderla pero por culpa de la mordaza no podía, solo decir que no con la cabeza y poner cara de terror. A Leni eso le daba igual, su mirada era posesiva y fría dándole por completo igual los sentimientos de su hermano menor.

"Sé que en el fondo me quieres Link, admítelo en el fondo me amas, ¿verdad que sí?" Lincoln se negó o al menos lo intentó, empezó a llorar y diciendo con su mirada que se alejase de él. Ella pudo ver y notar lo que sentía, pero eso solo provocó que reaccionara de una manera más visceral y violenta agarrándolo por el cuelo clavando sus uñas largas y pintadas contra su piel provocando otro corte más pero esta vez en su cuello.

"Dije que dijeras que sí Lincoln, no me hagas tomar medidas más dolorosas para ti, no me gustaría" No le quedó más remedio que hacerla caso si no quisiera acabar bajo tierra por la noche.

"Bien así me gusta, ahora te preguntarás por qué no cambiamos de lugar, ¿no?. Te lo diré, esas dos sé que me están persiguiendo y eso era lo que quería que hiciesen, por eso las dejé vivas y no muertas, podría haberlas matado y se acabó el tema. Pero no, quiero que sufran y eso lo voy a conseguir, aunque sea lo último que haga. También lo hice para evitarme problemas innecesarios con la policía que estoy segura de que hay alguno que ya sabe que fui yo era una persona muy cercana y conociéndome seguro, ah pero ahora es tarde, nunca nos encontrarán, estaremos juntos para siempre. Si por casualidad nos encuentran y me intentan arrestar, tú amor mio, morirás conmigo" No quería seguir escuchando sus acciones psicópatas, deseaba que se muriese y que lo dejase en paz de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, Leni todavía no había terminado de hablar.

"Pero tranquilo, te daré de comer, te lavaré la ropa y te cuidaré por siempre, solo que no puedo permitir que escapes, sino, tendré que matar a toda la gente que haga falta hasta que te encuentre, ah y por cierto- en eso se acerca a Lincoln con tono dulce pero amenazante a la vez- si te veo con otra chica, os haré la peor tortura que os podáis imaginar, ¿te ha quedado claro?" Lincoln asiente con la cabeza con la esperanza de que se fuera pero no fue así, en cambio siguió con sus estupideces.

"El cadáver de Luna ya lo quemé y ya se convirtió en cenizas, lo mismo con las demás hermanas, ¿a que es genial? Vamos no llores no tienes motivos, estás con la chica mas adorable y guapa que te puedas encontrar y eso será algo que ya no puedas cambiar amor mío" Acto seguido se dirigió a besarlo lentamente sellando sus labios con los de él, Leni disfrutaba pero Lincoln agonizaba de sufrimiento pero en el fondo disfrutó el beso casi sin quererlo. Aquel beso por desgracia era infinitamente mejor que los tímidos besos que tuvo con la ya difunta Ronnie Anne. Después soltó el beso y se fue sin antes decirle algo.

"Ahora mismo vengo, alguien me está llamando, después te traeré algo de comer, no tardo"

**Mientras tanto en Royal Woods**

Ya había pasado algunos días desde que Jason Pingrey acabó en el hospital, su estado de salud mejoró hasta el punto de que estaba fuera de peligro, continuaron con el caso empezando por traducir la carta que había dentro de aquella que le había enviado Frank como posible prueba antes de ser asesinado, consiguieron encontrar a alguien de origen asiático para que se la pudieran traducir, descubriendo que realmente era un poema de una persona que expresaba sus sentimientos en este caso de odio dejando a los agentes confusos.

"Agentes esto es lo que significa, no puedo decirles más"  
"Vale, aunque por desgracia no sea una prueba concreta, nos has servido de ayuda"  
"No hay de qué como ayudar a la ley" Iba a irse cuando otro agente concretamente el agente Mark Prescott, el más joven de todos con solo 22 años irrumpió en la sala con un celular en la mano

"Siento la interrupción pero tengo algo importante que enseñaros"  
"Veamos"  
"Verán conseguí desbloquear por fín el celular que tenía Frank en el bolsillo y descubrí que cuando fui a su registro de llamadas para ver si había algo importante, vi que imponía una persona principalmente"  
"¿Quién?"  
"Una tal... Leni Loud" Los agentes se sorprendieron al instante, era una de las tres hermanas que no habían muertoy pensaron de inmediato que podría ser la principal sospechosa. "16 llamadas consecutivas entre muchas otras, era casi un acoso"

"ESA ZORRA ASALTACUNAS" Ese grito provino del chico asiático, estaba furioso, no podía creer lo que oyó.

"Si, ¿qué pasó?" Tenían curiosidad por saber lo que iba a decir.

"No sabía que esto era para el caso de la familia Loud, pero bueno te voy a ser directo, leyendo por la prensa todas las víctimas y voy a ir directo al grano, las tres hermanas que quedan son: Leni Loud, la chica alta de pelo con rubio con gafas en la cabeza, Lori Loud, la otra chica alta rubia y Lucy Loud, la chica con pintas góticas, en otras palabras, la que lleva el pelo negro y no se le ven los ojos"  
"Espera espera ¿tú cómo sabes todo esto? Que ahora mismo nos has dejado a ttodos con la boca abierta, explíquese"  
"Verán, concocí a Leni Loud hace unos meses ya que quería hacer amigos ya que yo soy un inmigrante procedente de Japón y apenas hice amigos desde que llegué, en fin, todo iba bien hasta que me enseñó una foto de su familia, no paraba de decirme que amaba a su conejito blanco durante todo el tiempo que la conocí, yo no la entendía nada pero a lo mejor no sé, pensaba que era algo bueno, me equivocaba, cuando vi esa foto sabía a lo que se refería, vi a su hermano y tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto al que ella me describió , se refería a su hermano la muy subnormal. Le pregunté como se llamaba y sabéis que me dijo, que se llamaba Lincoln Loud, que es a la vez el amigo americano que tienen unos familiares míos en Japón y yo que me quedé en estado de shock. No le dije por no ponerme enfermo, pero todo empeoró cuando me invitó a su club de amigos"

"Continúe por favor"  
"Al principio acepté la idea pero luego cuando me presentó a su grupito, rápidamente me fui corriendo sin parar"  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Para empezar uno de esos tíos era un tal Chuck Roberts" Rápidamente uno de los agentes del FBI que también estaban allí, se acercaron a él con mucho curiodad.

"¿El violador y pederasta de Jacksonville que se escapó de la cárcel hace un año?"

"El mismo, le reconocí la cara al instante y había otros muchos con unas pintas muy espeluznantes, tatuajes de símbolos satánicos, banderas fascistas, mensajes de odio y un largo etc"  
"¿Sabes algo más?"

"Estuve en Japón visitando a mi familia hasta hace varios días pero sí os voy a decir algo, creo que me dijo la primera vez que la conocí, que los demonios eran sus aliados entre más cosas raras que no me acuerdo, pero ahora con lo que ha pasado y que Lincoln, Lori y Lucy han desaparecido porque ella me dijo como se llamaban cada uno, estoy seguro de que ella les secuestró, concociendo su verdadero comportamiento no me extrañaría y les juro que no les miento" La versión sonaba muy creíble aunque no lo parezca, no querían creerlo pero lo más cercano al asesino que tenían, no tenían más remedio que seguirle la corriente.

"En primer lugar ¿cómo te llamas?"  
"Me llamo Katsu Yamada, mis primos que eran los amigos de Lincoln, lo sé porque ellos me lo dijeron, se llaman Hiroshi y Keisuke aunque son menores de edad así que si quereis preguntarles, primero tendréis que ir a Japón a preguntarles, y segundo no les presioneis, son bastantes tímidos.

En aquel momento se dieron de cuenta, de que aquí tendría que intervenir hasta la Interpol ya que era un caso internacional.

**Continuará**


	14. Inicio de un plan

**Capítulo 14: Inicio de un plan**

"Lori, ¿a quién estamos esperando?"

"Tranquila Lucy, tú confía en mí" Lucy se estaba poniendo de los nervios, temía que la policía la encontrase porque al fin y al cabo, era una fugitiva tanto ella como Lori escapando de la justicia a pesar de intentar arreglar las cosas al también intentar encontrar a Lincoln para rescatarlo de las garras de Leni.

"No sé Lori, ya llevamos media hora esperando y francamente me estoy poniendo bastante nerviosa"

"Te he dicho que te relajes que no va pasar nada y... mira ya está aquí" Lucy comprobó que al fondo del callejón venía un hombre extraño, con pinta de tener muy malas pulgas, llevaba el pelo de color negro al estilo punk con notables crestas, sus ojos eran de color azul y tenía unos notables rasgos asiáticos en ellos, una camiseta gris sin mangas con un dibujo de una calavera incrustado en ella, unos jeans al estilo militar y unas bambas de color negro. Se acercó a las chicas en especial a Lori y le dijo con un tono serio y seguro.

"Lori, sinceramente no debí hablar con la Policía"  
"Eso me da igual ¿vale? Tú simplemente haz lo que te digo y cumple tu misión, punto"  
"¿Pero por qué querías que fuera hablar con la Policía?"  
"Por favor Katsu pareces idiota, tú sabes donde está Leni porque sigues hablando con ella, nos enseñaste tus conversaciones y la muy tonta te confesó donde llevó a Lincoln, a Japón" En ese momento Lucy intervino"¿Y cómo es que llegó tan rápido a Japón? ¿Por sus hombres?"

"Lucy, obviamente sí, recuerda que ella tiene una secta y por lo tanto, tendrá sus cómplices"

"¿Pero estás segura de que no habrá alguno de sus hombres por aquí?"  
"Oh vamos Lucy, es Leni, por muy mala que sea sigue siendo una estúpida tonta, y sino, porque no nos habría matado aquel día"

"Tienes razón"

"Um, perdonad, ¿acaso se os ha olvidado que vosotras también fuisteis, sois y seréis unas malditas asesinas?"  
Esas palabras no le sentaron muy bien a las dos chicas en especial a Lori que a punto de golpearlo en ese mismo momento agarrándolo de la camisa y levantando su puño cerrado preparado para golpear.

"Nosotras no somos como Leni ¿vale?"  
"Sí claro que si bonita, para empezar vosotras tres teníais un mismo objetivo, que era atrapar a vuestro hermano, que con el paso del tiempo me ha quedado claro que para vosotras Lincoln es un trofeo, un pene, todo esto por un jodido pene ¿verdad? Y más os vale que mi familia esté bien, porque sino os juro que os haré pasarlo jodidamente mal"  
"Cierra tu estúpida boca, ya sé que hicimos muy mal, lo sabemos perfectamente, sólo queremos arreglar las cosas"  
"¿ARREGLAR LAS COSAS? OSEA MATÁIS A TODA VUESTRA FAMILIA Y ENCIMA HABÉIS INTENTADO MATAR A UN OFICIAL DE POLICÍA. ¿EN SERIO?

"NO ME OBLIGUES A ARRANCARTE LA CARA"Lucy no le quedó otra que intervenir entre ellos dos para que el asunto no fuera a mayores

"¡PARAD YA LOS DOS POR FAVOR! Katsu yo también soy consciente de lo que hicimos pero el daño ya está hecho y no podemos arreglarlo, ahora solo queremos salvar a Lincoln

Los dos consiguieron entrar en razón, dejaron sus diferencias y se calmaron, al menos por ahora

"Bueno, todo tiene buena pinta, pero, ¿qué va a pasar con la policía?"  
"La policía será nuestro comodín"  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"Seguramente ellos o incluso la Interpol irán a Japón en busca desesperada gracias a la información que tú les has dado"  
¿Y entonces?"  
"Nosotros y si no pasa nada extraño, los policías la atraparemos sí o sí, y antes de que los policías se den de cuenta de que nosotras también fuímos unas asesinas, los mataremos al igual que a Leni y tú nos ayudaras"  
"¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?"

"No, podríamos crear pasaportes o DNI falsos pero eso va a ser complicado así que nos tendremos que arriesgar"  
"¿Y cuándo empezamos?"

"En breve Lucy en breve, solo necesitaremos dar el último paso

* * *

En Tokio ya eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, todo parecía normal, otra noche más como cualquier otra, sin embargo un par de personas en concreto un par de hermanos iban a vivir un auténtico infierno aquella noche.

Todo era oscuro para aquel joven, no podía ver nada al menos en un principio, descubrió que estaba atado de pies y manos, estaba acostado boca arriba en algún sitio, era un sitio demasiado pequeño, como una tumba de un funeral, estaba completamente encerrado. Su vista se empezó a esclarecer y se dio de cuenta de que estaba en un sitio muy pequeño y que su hermano no estaba por ningún lado

"Hiroshi, hermanito ¿dónde estás?"

Sin respuesta. Tardó unos minutos en realmente darse de cuenta de dónde estaba, se dio de cuenta de que estaba en el maletero de un auto, intentó dar las patadas más fuertes que pudo, sin embargo nadie lo escuchó o no quisieron escucharlo sobretodo cuando empezó a escuchar el rugido del motor del auto.

"¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR!  
Lloró suplicando por su vida durante un buen rato cuando de repente el motor se apagó y el auto se detuvo casi en seco, notó unos pasos muy profundos y bastantes lentos como si fuera completamente relajado, en realidad no podía pedir ayuda a nadie, estaban completamente solos.

Vio como el maletero se abrió, lamentablemente no pudo ver el rostro de aquella persona ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

****Continuará****

****Y aquí el capítulo de hoy, para mí tengo que admitir que es el más flojo de todos al menos de todos los que llevamos hasta ahora, el final se acerca ya que tan solo quedaran dos capítulos de una extensión mucho mayor que todos los capítulos anteriores y por lo tanto tardarán más tiempo en ser subidos, todas las dudas presentes se resolverán en los dos capítulos que faltan.****

****Por último dar las gracias a Jonás Nagera por todas sus revisiones durante todo este tiempo. Sin más nos vemos otro día, hasta el próximo capítulo****


End file.
